


You Could Be the Moonlight

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Feminization, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: In all of his years, Baekhyun had never truly had a family to call his own- life with Chanyeol has changed that for the better; Changed /him/ for the better- showing him that, not only is it possible for him to feel love and to be loved in return, but that he's /deserving/ of it. Life at home between a Werewolf and a Succubus is anything but ordinary- but their little domestic life goes awry in the wake of ancient pack traditions that date back to centuries prior, making something rather suddenly and glaringly apparent; Chanyeol never gained the permission of his elders before taking a mate.- Sequel to 'Change Me For the Better'
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change Me for The Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433728) by [Agrippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa). 



> It has been several years since 'Change me for the better' was published on AFF, and the sequel has been much requested, and long awaited- I'd firstly like to thank everyone for the overwhelmingly positive reception of my first big fic- 'Change me for the better,' as well as my works 'Soft' and 'Rift Station.' I have been working on completing this for well over two years now, and finally, I can say with confidence that it's completed- and twice as long as the original fic! 
> 
> Life has been extremely busy over the last few years- if you follow my alt account, you know what I've been up to, and that I'm working almost 24/7, but I'm thrilled to say that I'm working doing something that I LOVE and that I've always wanted to do. I also went for top surgery last year, and have other transitional surgeries coming in the neat future- I mean it when I say my life has been busy! Thank you everyone for the support! 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this sequel- I had fun working on it, and I'd like to thank Urr for betaing it, and Gabi and Nia for encouraging me to finish it.

For as long as Chanyeol could remember, his family tradition had been that once, every half-decade, a month prior to the last new moon of the lunar year, all of the Parks gathered to reunite as one huge, and steadily growing, pack. 

There was never any opting out. Never an excuse not to attend. It was mandatory, and they _all_ knew what happened if they didn't. It was seen as disrespectful to the pack if you didn't come, could get you effectively excommunicated, depending on your ranking. That, and no one wanted to be hunted down by Great-Grandma Park. No one. 

Some of them enjoyed it, but they all had their own lives, had their own little families, and jobs, and social circles. One month was a _long_ time to spend away from the rest of society. 

It was hugely inconvenient, but a necessity nonetheless.

It was a bonding experience, an extended period of time to help them get back to their roots. To appreciate the symbolic Tree of Life, and all that it stood for; arguably the most important aspect of any pack.

Packmates caught up with one another, and the younger generations gradually started introducing their mates, or potential mates, and eventually, when the time came, their pups, into the Pack. A _lot_ could happen in five years.

Hell, _Baekhyun_ had happened in the last year alone.

Taking a mate never guaranteed acceptance into a pack- some were turned away. Sometimes, the Alpha didn't approve of them, but the Alpha's Mate, the female Alpha, always had the final say. 

It was customary to ask for their blessing before officially taking a mate. 

Something Chanyeol _definitely_ hadn't done. 

So, reasonably, he was nervous- he couldn't just _not_ bring Baekhyun, not with his _needs_ , and definitely not with his scent all over Chanyeol. With the mating mark Baekhyun had placed on his shoulder in return. 

Everyone would know _immediately_ that he'd taken a mate; the Parks were nothing if not observant. Showing up without your mate was just as disrespectful as not coming at all, was a guaranteed way to ensure that your mate would never, ever find acceptance there. It would fall back on Chanyeol, ultimately. And he couldn't afford to tarnish his reputation, not as the only Son of the next-in-line Alpha pair. 

His sisters would kill him, if his Grandmother didn't. 

He wasn't sure which was worse. 

A significant part of Chanyeol _still_ regarded Baekhyun with a sort of reverence. Parsed him to be in an entirely different class altogether- for lack of better words, Chanyeol _looked up to him_.

Perhaps it was even comparable to the way a dog regarded their master- but Chanyeol opted not to entertain that idea. 

As such, Chanyeol was tentative to bring it up. Sure, he _needed_ to go- but... What if Baekhyun thought it was silly? A waste of his time? What if, heaven forbid, Baekhyun abjectly didn't want to go and refused altogether? 

Baekhyun was a demon who knew what he wanted, and wanted what he knew. He wasn't entirely adverse to change, but he wasn't exactly quick to embrace it, either, in most cases- especially if it offered him no discernible benefit. 

He waited until he was thoroughly sated- until his mind was hazy with lingering pleasure, bone-deep contentedness, practically emanating satisfaction.

“We need to leave to spend a few weeks with my pack on the fourth.” He tried gently, anticipating a protest, for Baekhyun to put up a fuss, but instead he remained silent.

“It's an inconvenient tradition we have, I know. I don't really want to go, either, but… I… We have to.” 

“Basically, we both just need to be present. Socialize a bit with the pack, meet some of my immediate family. Other than that… We don't need to do much. We can stay in our room, even, if that's what you want to do…” He scratched at the back of his head, frowning softly. No response. 

“Baekhyun?” He murmured hesitantly, concern knitting at his eyebrows. “Why aren't you saying anything?”

“I already knew about it.” Baekhyun _finally_ responded, almost offhandedly, and with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Yura told me everything a few days ago. She knew you'd wait until the last possible second to bring it up.” He slowly made to sit up, expression indecipherable as he began redressing himself. Chanyeol felt guilt crawl up his throat, resisted the urge to pull Baekhyun closer. 

“Sure. I’ll go, I don't have a problem with it.”

Oh. 

Well that was…. Surprisingly easy. Perhaps he'd... Just been projecting his own concerns and reservations onto Baekhyun-

“But… I don't know. I don't want to disappoint you, somehow, y'know?” He murmured softly, mouth drooping sadly at the corners, eyes closing for a few seconds before he raised his head to meet his gaze. 

“But, seriously, Chanyeol? Introducing a _succubus_ into your _pack?”_ He shook his head in disbelief, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I'm not ashamed of what I am, and-”

“Baekhyun, I'm not-” 

“Hang on. Let me finish talking,” He smirked humorlessly, “I know you aren't ashamed of me, either- You wouldn't have bonded with me if you were, but I have a feeling that your family isn't going to see me in quite the same light that you do.”

“There aren't a lot of things I concern myself over, but I know this is incredibly important to _you_ and your family. I… Don't want to embarrass you.”

“A demon. In a wolf pack,” He snorted, self deprecating smile in place. “Fuck you for making me so soft. I've _never_ cared about something like this before. I can honestly say that I'm _afraid_ what they'll think of me- not because of my feelings, but because of yours.”

“I couldn't care less about what my _pack_ thinks. They're extended family at best, I don't even know who most of them are, Baekhyun...” Chanyeol sighed softly, exasperated as he scrubbed a hand across his face. 

“You say you don't care, but it'll hurt your pride, if not your feelings, at the very least, I _know_ you. You’re tough, but not when you feel like you've been backed into a corner where you can't defend yourself. And that's… That's the _last_ thing I want. They're my pack, but _you're_ my family, Baekhyun. First in foremost. I care about you so much more than I care about what they think.”

“And… I've never once been embarrassed by you. The _only_ reason I didn't tell you earlier was because I… Was worried about what you'd think. That you'd say no.” He murmured, defeated- and Baekhyun's stomach lurched when he felt the bed shift, a frown pulling at his lips.

Seconds later, and Chanyeol's minty breath ghosted over his face- hot, and almost dangerously close. His eyes raised just as Chanyeol bent over to wrap his arms around him, effectively engulfing him in his tight, warm embrace. Baekhyun melted against him, raising one arm to clutch at the back of his shirt- face finding the crook of his neck. 

Chanyeol sniffled, and Baekhyun tensed in alarm- about to withdraw to look him in the eyes, but Chanyeol's grip was unrelenting. As a rule, Chanyeol was more emotional than Baekhyun, but it never failed to take him by surprise whenever it started showing.

“Don't _ever_ think that I'm ashamed of you, Baekhyun.” His voice wavered, and Baekhyun swore he could feel his heart break into millions of tiny little pieces, clinging to Chanyeol a little more tightly.

“I'm sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing the side of his face, hand rubbing at his back. “I’m… I'm still trying to adapt. I've never been _concerned_ over what others thought of me, before. I don't think I've ever been in a position where I've had to.”

“I'm still getting used to having someone to come home to, nevermind this whole _family_ thing. It's just the two of us, y'know? It's hard to think about it that way. When I think of _family_ I think of, like… Kids.” He could feel when Chanyeol started calming, his breathing evening out. Tangible sadness and anxiety dissipating into nothing as he allowed the soft hum of Baekhyun's voice to calm him.

“Are you good?” Baekhyun tried, a small smile pulling at his mouth when Chanyeol buried his face further against his neck as he nodded- nose crinkling from the ticklish sensation. All too quickly, he found himself with a lapful of Chanyeol- wincing from the weight of his much larger body, a low groan escaping him, as his arms settled around his waist almost instinctively. Chanyeol's arms draped over his shoulders, inhaling deeply, before releasing a contented sigh.

“You're a big baby.” Baekhyun complained with just a hint of teasing, squeezing his waist to show that he loved him all the same. Chanyeol didn't dignify him with a response, just smiled goofily against his skin.

  
  
  
  
  


“That's all you're packing?” 

Baekhyun glanced down at his bag, confusion written plainly across his face as he cocked his head to the side. “Yes?” He tried, eyebrows furrowing. 

“We're going to be gone for an entire month.” He reminded carefully, “There's no way that you packed enough.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, pointedly looking down at Chanyeol's suitcase- stupidly large, and stuffed full of clothing he was sure Chanyeol never even wore, among his usual ensemble of jeans and sweaters.

“I think you've packed enough for _both_ of us.” Baekhyun gestured towards his case, “Plus we already know that I won't be wearing my own clothing half of the time, anyways.”

Defeat wasn't a good look for Chanyeol, looking every bit the kicked puppy that he felt. Baekhyun sighed at the pathetic picture he made, shaking his head.

“I’ll bring more along.” Baekhyun amended, feeling relieved when Chanyeol perked up again. Baekhyun left to grab a suitcase instead.

  
  
  
  
  


The remote cabin was conveniently located _hours_ away from where they lived- but not so far that they'd need to take a plane. 

Chanyeol couldn't recall the last time he'd been on a road trip. 

But he was almost certain that Baekhyun was the _worst_ passenger to possibly have accompanying him when they were alone, sharing an enclosed space, for an extended period of time. It dawned on him after the first hour when Baekhyun's fingers began creeping up his thigh. Chanyeol startled, sending Baekhyun a look- but it came out as more of a grimace than it did a glare. Not very effective, in any case, as it did nothing to deter Baekhyun's wandering hands. 

And normally, he'd love it- revel in it, but with the pack outing just around the corner, Chanyeol was visibly on edge. Baekhyun could read that much loud and clear. 

“Can you not keep your hands to yourself for five goddamn hours?” Chanyeol snapped about two hours in, bristling, but the moment Baekhyun’s expression grew more guarded, posture tense- disappointment practically tangible, was the moment Chanyeol realized he'd fucked up. He could even feel his Wolf’s hackles raise at his behavior; Chanyeol _never_ snapped at Baekhyun. Never snapped at _his mate._

“I'm sorry.” Chanyeol murmured just seconds later, eyebrows drawing together in concern. “I'm sorry, it's not your fault that we have to do this. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You don't deserve-”

“It's okay,” Baekhyun replied quietly, in a manner that definitely read as it being anything but. Chanyeol swallowed dryly. It was one of the more ambiguous responses Chanyeol only earned when he'd done wrong, somehow. Baekhyun wasn't _petty._

_“_ It's just… I'm driving. You know how distracted you make me. I didn't mean to get angry.”

_“_ Chanyeol.” Baekhyun began, and Chanyeol closed his mouth almost instantaneously. “It's fine. I'll leave you alone. I get it.” 

“Why are you getting so moody?” It came out before he could catch himself, without heat- grouchy, and impulsive in his apparent exhaustion. He hadn't managed to get even an ounce of sleep the night prior. His lips parted for another hurried apology, but snapped shut again when Baekhyun slowly turned to look at him. 

He fully expected for Baekhyun to snap at him in turn- knew he'd deserved it, after the two times he'd conveniently fucked up in the last five minutes alone. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered weakly to himself, barely audible, reaching down to unbuckle his seatbelt. “ _Okay,”_ He reiterated again quietly. Chanyeol braced himself, anticipating the explosive reaction that he surely deserved. Baekhyun… Hadn't really even done anything wrong, and there Chanyeol was, almost seething at the mere notion of Baekhyun just trying to touch him, and then calling him _moody_ when he hadn't earned a positive response. The behavior was entirely uncharacteristic of him, Chanyeol could only hope that Baekhyun wouldn't take it personally. 

But it never came, and instead Baekhyun shifted in his seat to turn around- grabbing onto the side of the driver's seat before climbing over the center console to resituate himself into the back of the car, pointedly away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol's heart fell, watching in the rearview mirror as Baekhyun made to lie down facing away from him, barbed tail tucked between his legs. 

Pulling a blanket over his curled up form and pillowing his head against another, Baekhyun went, and remained, completely still. 

The rest of the drive was spent reevaluating himself and grasping at straws as he attempted to formulate a valid, acceptable explanation in regards to his behavior. A genuine apology- because Chanyeol _really_ was sorry. The last thing he wanted to do was lash out at Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun could put up with a lot from Chanyeol, and from his wolf-counterpart by extension- but being yelled at, being snapped at wrongly, unfairly, by _Chanyeol_ , wasn't one of them. 

Baekhyun used affection, used intimacy, in a lot of different ways. Sometimes it was a sort of reassurance of Chanyeol's importance in Baekhyun's life. Sometimes it was appreciation, when Chanyeol did something nice for him. Sometimes it was to feed, but mostly it was because Baekhyun just loved being close to him. Feeling the love he had to offer him, whilst relaying his own. 

And with Chanyeol having calmed substantially since he'd lost his temper, he felt _even worse_ about it than he had before. 

One thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't start their visit out like this- not with Baekhyun's feelings being hurt, or with Chanyeol feeling like a shitty person for what he'd said to him. Upon arrival, they'd be forced to greet the elders and Chanyeol's immediate family- he'd introduce Baekhyun as his mate, receive some looks of disappointment, some indirect shade, as would Baekhyun. Baekhyun would offer clipped, polite responses, would force a smile for more than one reason, and would feel even more hurt afterwards.

It was with all this in mind that Chanyeol found himself pulling over after turning down a familiar dirt road- leaving the vehicle running before unbuckling his seatbelt to round it.

Awkwardly, he attempted to climb into the backseat without hurting Baekhyun- his limbs were too long, body too tall. He hit his head against the ceiling multiple times, but still managed to get the back door closed. 

He'd _attempted_ a more stealthy approach, but Chanyeol wasn't capable of doing anything quietly. Baekhyun turned onto his back as his eyelids fluttered open- found himself greeted by his favorite sight, with Chanyeol crowding his field of vision. He offered the giant a small smile, before registering the apologetic, concerned expression on his face. The small smile faded when Baekhyun recalled _why_ he had even moved to the back of the car in the first place. 

Before Baekhyun could ask what he was doing, Chanyeol was leaning down to engulf him in a warm, tight hug- literally taking his breath away, with his body weighing down heavily on Baekhyun's chest. 

He smacked at Chanyeol's shoulder, pushing weakly, and while it took longer than it should have, Chanyeol eventually got the hint and hurried to raise himself off of him. Baekhyun gasped, panting for breath, and Chanyeol immediately felt guilty for that, too. 

“What, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s face fell, eyelids drooping sadly as the gravity of the way Chanyeol had spoke to him set in again. 

There was a degree of panic, on Chanyeol's end- he wanted to amend things, not agitate them further. 

“I didn't mean to snap at you.” He murmured quietly, desperately, and as sincerely as he could muster. “I'm not going to make excuses, because there was no reason for me to act like such a dick to you, but I'm sorry. I'm really, _really_ sorry.” 

Baekhyun still looked dubious. 

“Let me make it up to you.” He tried, eyes searching almost frantically for a hint of forgiveness in Baekhyun's gaze. “I'll do anything. You just have to name it.” Chanyeol's eyebrows drew together, “ _Please_.” 

That seemed to trigger something, as the dubiousness faded into mild interest. Chanyeol inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Anything?” He arched an eyebrow, hands coming up to smooth over the Wolf's shoulders as he averted his gaze in favor of raking his eyes down Chanyeol's chest. 

Chanyeol regretted his choice of words almost instantly.

“As… As long as it’s within my capabilities…. Then _yes_. Anything.”

“You haven't touched me for days.” Baekhyun began, meeting his eyes once again. 

Chanyeol paled as realization slowly dawned on him- guilt washing over him like a tidal wave. 

“You've barely even _looked_ at me…” He continued.

Of course. _Succubus_ . This is precisely what he signed off for the moment he'd marked Baekhyun as his own. He didn't even need to look closely to see that Baekhyun was physically exhausted, exerting himself just by being awake alone. And he was right, Chanyeol _hadn't_ touched him. Nothing beyond the slight brushing of hands. 

“And you snapped at me for trying to touch you when we were finally sharing the same space for a period longer than ten minutes.” Baekhyun paused for punctuation.

“I'm beginning to feel like you just don't want me anymore.” 

“Baekhyun-” 

“I know… I mean, I hope, and I seriously doubt that’s the case. But that's how it feels.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth, began to speak, but Baekhyun covered his lips with one finger to silence him. 

“Don't. I don't want an explanation, not now, because right now I don't have it within my capacity to even care about the reason. I just want you to promise that when we get there, when we have time, you’ll make it up to me. That, if you do want me, you'll find a way to show it. Can you promise me that?” 

“I promise. Of course- as soon as we- as soon as I get the chance, I promise I'll prove you wrong.” Chanyeol wet his lips, leaning down to capture Baekhyun's softer, smaller ones in a deep kiss that roused a moan from low in Baekhyun's throat. 

Baekhyun took him by surprise when he pushed him back by his shoulders- fingers curled into his shirt. “I'd love for you to just fuck me in your car right now, but we need to get going if we want to make it there in time.”

“Oh shit-” Chanyeol cursed, carefully peeling himself away from the smaller man with great reluctance. 

“Will you come sit up front with me again?” He tried, slightly hopeful, and Baekhyun offered him a little smile while shaking his head. 

“I’m going to try and get some rest while I can. I have a feeling this is going to be a long few weeks.”

He wasn't completely forgiven, not yet, but Chanyeol carried on driving with his chest feeling just a little bit lighter. It was a start. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol insisted on carrying everything inside- and while Baekhyun had initially began to protest, he was too exhausted to put up much of a fuss. Baekhyun lagged behind, shielded from the cold wind by Chanyeol's larger body, but with the snow falling, and covering the ground, it did little to warm him. 

The property itself was ridiculously huge- it was their territory. Their turf. As it had been for decades. There was a large clearing in the center of a forest consisting of pines reaching towards the sky and bare oak trees- where a few smaller, quaint houses were situated. At the very end, the centerpiece, or so to speak, was a gigantic, mansion-esque log-cabin. 

Baekhyun couldn't help but feel intimidated as they approached the door. With Chanyeol's hands being full, Baekhyun had to be the one to knock- he hesitated.

Opting to just get it over with, Baekhyun gave a few rapid knocks before taking a step back. 

They heard the creak of stairs, heard the _click clack_ of heels on hardwood, and watched with a sudden impending sense of dread as the door was pulled open to reveal a reasonably tall, shapely woman- she held an aura of superiority. Demanded respect. The barely-there lines on her face, around her mouth, near her eyes, told him that she was generations older than Chanyeol- her face was expressionless, initially, but she didn't even offer Baekhyun a glance- brushed right past him as she gave an elated, “My Chanyeol!” Before wrapping an arm around Chanyeol's waist and leaning up to kiss his cheek- smiling when his face crumpled in distaste. 

“Hey, Mom.” He replied with a soft smile of his own, but there was something in that smile, something that read _wrong_. She didn't seem to notice. Baekhyun did.

“You never visit us anymore. I missed my baby.” She pinched his cheek, and he forced himself to keep up his façade.. 

“Oh, we should get those things brought up to your room, sweetie. Sooyoung!” She called suddenly, startling Baekhyun who frowned as he watched the door- a duo emerging, this time, with another woman who looked to be around Chanyeol's mother's age, following suit. 

It was her turn to greet Chanyeol, and with too much excitement to bear- too loud, too high pitched, before chatting along contentedly. Chanyeol pretended to look enthralled. Baekhyun inwardly cringed. 

“Oh, and who's this?” His aunt began, clipped, sounding more confused than she was curious. Baekhyun forced a small smile, amped up the charm, and she softened visibly. “It's nice to see that you brought a friend along. Why haven't you introduced us?” 

Somewhere, Baekhyun hoped that Chanyeol would correct her- expected that, as his mate, he would happily clarify their status. 

But instead, all he received was a, “This is Baekhyun.” He felt a distinct stinging sensation in his chest, behind his eyes, forced himself to keep up his smile, and extended his own hand when she held out her own to shake. 

He chanced a glance over to the couple standing near the doorway- found concern written across one of their faces, a none-too-subtle glare directed towards Chanyeol on the other’s. 

“Hi, Baekhyun.” The smile directed towards him eased his nerves somewhat- soft, genuine, just like her alluring facial features. 

“Sooyoung,” She introduced, first gesturing towards herself before continuing, “This is my mate, Joohyun.” 

There was pride there, in her tone- and Baekhyun's smile faded, some. The pair shared a long, meaningful look before redirecting their gazes to Chanyeol. By normal human standards, it would never have even been detected- but unbeknownst to even the succubus himself, just his body language and pheromones spoke volumes on their own. 

“You okay, Baekhyun?” Came Chanyeol's low, normally soothing, voice. It did little to ease his nerves right then. 

_No._ Baekhyun wanted to reply, but he nodded weakly instead. Chanyeol could definitely feel that that wasn't the case, but he didn't want to risk interrupting either of the ladies near him. He tried offering him an apologetic half-smile, but Baekhyun had already regained his earlier impassiveness. Already averted his eyes. Hurt tinged the air, and Chanyeol’s guilt returned with a vengeance. 

One thing Chanyeol knew for certain is that his wolf was _raging_ inside of him, now. He'd get to Baekhyun as soon as he could. 

“There’s a lot we need to discuss.” _You’re going to listen to what I have to say. You don’t have a choice._ _  
_ _  
_ She smiled, then, sickeningly sweet, just like her intonation. “There’s a girl I would like you to meet,” _There’s a girl that you have no choice but to talk to in order to appease me._

She made a point of glancing towards Baekhyun- _actually_ looking at him for the first time. All pretense of being polite, being kind, was disregarded in favor of expressing her apparent displeasure. She sized Baekhyun up, something akin to a sneer twisting at her features unflatteringly. Disdainful. Like she was looking at something particularly revolting. 

Baekhyun didn't waver, didn’t show the slightest hint of it affecting him- soft, forced smile pasted in place. Eyes alight. If anything, it just seemed to infuriate her more. An unintended, but equally beneficial side effect. 

Baekhyun knew perfectly well that he couldn't allow the pretense to slip- in the company of an entire pack of wolves, he couldn’t risk doing so; they’d eat him whole at the slightest hint of weakness. The slightest waver.   
  
Instinctively, he wanted to interfere- Wolf bristling at the blatant disrespect directed towards Baekhyun, towards his _mate_. But that wouldn’t help his situation in the slightest, would just make it look as though Baekhyun couldn’t fend for himself. He hoped he was making the right decision.

“Your father and I both believe that it’s time for you to find someone. I can’t think of _anyone_ who’d be more suited than her.” Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach, but didn’t let it show. Not while she was still waiting for him to crack.

As though to rub salt into the wound, “It would be best for us to do so _privately_ . It’s important that you two get to know each other well over the next few weeks.” A saccharine smile, Chanyeol wanted to throw up just as much as Baekhyun did. “I’m sure your friend won’t mind if you go spend some time with your _family._ ” 

_Chanyeol was his family._

_They're my pack, but you're my family, Baekhyun. First and foremost._

Finally, her gaze shifted back towards Chanyeol and his aunt- body turned away from Baekhyun entirely. Like she couldn’t even stand seeing him. 

His smile wavered, then. However subtle, Chanyeol caught it immediately. 

“I… I need to use the washroom.” Baekhyun whispered, doing his best to keep his tone even. Chanyeol's aunt suggested that Sooyoung direct him, and she was quick to comply.

Sooyoung reached out to grab his hand, attempting to squeeze it reassuringly, and Baekhyun took a deep breath as he stepped forward, all too eager to get out of sight, and out of earshot. They rounded the corner, starting down the hallway, and he nodded when Joohyun asked him if he was okay. They’d all witnessed the terse exchange. 

Mrs. Park had a strong, offensive personality, though Baekhyun’s wasn’t anything to scoff at, either. 

But that didn’t make it any less exhausting. 

All of the older ladies in the Park Pack seemed to share that trait- Particularly the Park household itself. They had a streak for cruelty imbedded into them, but it was almost always underhanded. Always passive aggressive. Disguised by sugar-coated words that were hard to stomach.

Traditional, they all had a specific set of ideals- especially in regards to their children. 

And Baekhyun was quite possibly the polar opposite of what they wanted, what they’d be willing to accept. Male. Non-wolf. Unsubmissive.  
  
And a literal _demon,_ no less. Something tainted. Something impure. Something to disrupt their happy, perfect little lives and corrupt Chanyeol. 

He was all too glad that was where their knowledge of what he was ended. 

Perhaps, to his face, they’d be polite. Exercise restraint- far more than Mrs. Park had just shown, anyhow. But they liked to gossip- and behind his back, especially with Mrs. Park’s clear disapproval, he’d be torn apart. Slandered to the worst degree. 

Baekhyun could withstand a lot, but it was only a matter of time before terms like 'whore,’ and 'slut,’ started being thrown around. Before they attempted to convince Chanyeol that Baekhyun was unfaithful, that there was no way a _succubus_ could live monogamously. Maybe he'd believe them. Maybe he'd miraculously come to his defense. 

Stressing himself out in assuming the worst, Baekhyun already felt sick. 

But still, he was far from ashamed. 

‘ _There’s a girl I would like you to meet.’_ Baekhyun felt his stomach lurch precariously again. 

' _It’s time for you to find someone_.’

“I think I'm going to-” He began, intense nausea bubbling up from inside of him, seemingly out of nowhere. No longer just an urge. He was practically _emanating_ distress- unbeknownst to him. There was no way that Chanyeol couldn’t feel it, too. 

Sooyoung hastily directed him towards the bathroom- hunching down beside him to stroke his back. Instinctive, soothing, almost mothering, as he started dry-heaving over the sink. 

It felt like his insides were attempting to turn themselves inside out- he didn't have any stomach contents to empty, made worse by proxy. Sooyoung winced, genuinely felt bad for the smaller man- his entire body beginning to shake, tremble, tears beading at his eyes.

While certainly a reassurance of sorts, Sooyoung’s hand on his back did little to truly comfort him- unfamiliar, but not unappreciated. He just needed Chanyeol more than anything. 

As if on queue, her presence vanished from somewhere to his left- 

To be replaced just seconds later with a much warmer, much larger, and much more _familiar_ body. 

“I’m here,” Chanyeol sounded out of breath, like he’d been in a hurry to reach him. A comforting arm wrapped around his back, curling around his waist, while his opposite gently pried his fingers away from the rim of the sink to allow him squeeze his hand instead- wincing when he did precisely that, clutching onto it like a lifeline. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how long it went on, but the minutes felt like _hours_ in the face of Baekhyun being in any sort of pain. Chanyeol stayed by his side the entire time, rubbing soothingly at his waist and lower back- feeling immensely relieved when it ceased some time later. 

The trembling failed to abate, though, and Chanyeol carefully picked Baekhyun up- didn’t try and pry himself away when he set him down on the counter and made to grab a hand-towel- running it under cold water and wringing it out before gently dabbing at Baekhyun’s forehead and cheeks- where he’d broken out in a cold sweat. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured softly, and the concern eased Baekhyun’s fried nerves considerably. He thumbed away the tears at the corners of his eyes- smiling at the way he pressed into the touch. 

“Tired.” Baekhyun rasped, barely audible, and Chanyeol frowned deeply at the condition of his throat. 

“Okay. Let’s… Go lay down.” Baekhyun nodded jerkily, clung onto Chanyeol when he made to lift him again- this time with his arms thrown around his neck, legs wrapped haphazardly around his waist. Chanyeol supported him with one arm beneath him- hand conveniently finding the curve of his ass as he hitched Baekhyun up a little further, opposite arm curling around his waist. 

Baekhyun pressed his face into Chanyeol’s neck, breathing just now beginning to even out. 

When the pair exited the bathroom, Chanyeol was unsurprised to cross Mrs. Park’s path- sighing inwardly. Baekhyun was a much bigger priority than whatever she had to say to him, and whatever he subsequently needed to pretend he gave a shit about. 

“What are you doing?” Her disapproval was evident, the repulsion in her voice, accusatory “She’s waiting for you, Chanyeol. It’s very important that-” 

Respect for his elders disregarded, Chanyeol cut her off without so much as an ounce of hesitation- too tired, and too wound up to listen to another one of her tirades. “No. It’s not.” He murmured lowly, “ _This_ is important. Not you playing matchmaker.”  
  
She looked shocked, and then angry- Chanyeol internally rolled his eyes when she opened her mouth to speak. He was quick to interrupt her once more, “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but it isn’t going to happen; You don’t get to dictate what I do.

For his sake, I’ll respect you as my father’s mate, but that’s all you’ll ever be. I wanted to keep this civil, but I'm not going to stand here and let you continuously disrespect the one person I care about most."

He cleared his throat. “Besides, even if I had wanted to at least humor you, it’s too late for that. Tell her that I said sorry, or something. Make up an excuse. You’re good at that, right?” 

He felt Baekhyun cling to him a little tighter, warming his chest, nearly forcing a smile onto his face. 

“I’ll see you later. Say hi to my dad for me.” 

“Do you honestly believe your father will approve of that… That _thing?”_ She scoffed, and Chanyeol frowned softly. 

“It's too late?” She reiterated in sheer disbelief, “Are you an _idiot,_ Chanyeol?” 

“Solidifying a bond without any approval from the pack? Your father? Me-” 

He shrugged half-heartedly, seemingly unfazed. “I guess so, if that's what mating with Baekhyun makes me.” 

She seethed. 

“This pack isn't my whole world like it is yours.” Chanyeol shifted to brush his lips against Baekhyun's forehead- frowning softly to himself and raising a hand to check his temperature. His skin was clammy, and he was definitely running a fever. 

“Baekhyun- that _thing_ you were referring to? He is. I don't need approval in order to figure that out.” 

And with that, Chanyeol began walking away from her, cradling the back of Baekhyun's head with his unoccupied hand. 

She may have tried to antagonize him further, may have said something offensive, or cruel, but Chanyeol's priorities laid in taking care of Baekhyun- first and foremost. 

And what ultimately proved to _intensify_ his concern was the fact that Baekhyun was _sick_ in the first place. He hadn't even known it was _possible_ for him to fall ill, let alone witnessed it. 

“What do you need, baby?” Chanyeol murmured, voice so much softer than it had been just moments prior. Baekhyun nuzzled his face in closer, hot breath fanning out against his neck. He inhaled shakily, was able to relax more easily with Chanyeol's scent surrounding him. He remained silent for so long that Chanyeol initially even assumed he'd fallen asleep. 

But then, in the smallest of voices, “You.” It was soft, barely audible, and Chanyeol felt his heart rate speed up. 

He kicked the door shut behind himself once they reached his bedroom- their suitcases already brought up and stashed inside. The room smelled fresh and clean- like it had been well maintained in his absence. Carefully- always carefully, with Chanyeol, he made to lay Baekhyun down before drawing away. 

Except he couldn't. 

Because Baekhyun wasn't letting him go _anywhere._

With a soft sigh, he resigned himself to his fate and made to crawl into bed beside him- a fond smile pulling at his lips when the smaller man pressed his face into his chest and nuzzled in closer to the warmth of his body.

“As soon as you feel better, we can-” 

Baekhyun shook his head minutely, fingers curling into the werewolf's shirt. “I don't know if I will.” He confessed reluctantly, and Chanyeol couldn't help but frown. 

“We need to meet for dinner in roughly an hour… We have time to… If you'd like.”

“They're going to smell it all over us. I don't need to give them that sort of first impression.”

Chanyeol frowned, considered protesting the claim, but nodded in apparent understanding instead. “Tonight, then?” He tried, hopeful.

“Tonight.” Baekhyun affirmed with a soft sigh, nodding off shortly thereafter, finding warmth and safety in Chanyeol's embrace. 

  
  
  
  
  


The first dinner of their gatherings was always a grand, sizeable affair. The Park household was wealthy, with the current head being the CEO of a large-scale firm with satellite offices in nearly every major city. 

Hence why they could afford so many acres of land for themselves. Such a large abode, and a full team of staff to maintain it all. 

Mrs. Park was vain, and as such, always had to be a step above everyone else. It was simply a semi formal event, and yet, she made sure she looked like she was dressed for a royal wedding. 

Making it abundantly clear that she felt she had something to prove.

Each member and family of the Park pack began filing in, one by one, to take their places at the long banquet-table- some conversing, some taking in all of the new, and unusual faces with curiosity in their gazes. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were amongst the last to be seated, and the moment Baekhyun entered the room, was the moment the bulk of those in attendance became entranced. 

Even in his apparent exhaustion, Baekhyun still managed to outshine even the prettiest of women seated at the table- seemingly radiating charm. Smile beatific, despite his feeling unwell. He didn't take notice of the attention. It wasn't unusual.

But Mrs. Park definitely did. 

And she was _pissed_. 

Chanyeol paid her no heed as she fumed near the head of the table, resting a large hand on Baekhyun's thigh and squeezing gently in reassurance. As if to say _I'm right here beside you._

Baekhyun relaxed visibly. 

There were plenty of unmated wolves in the Pack, and claimed or not, Baekhyun was, in every sense of the word, desirable. Exotic, and so _soft,_ outwardly, in comparison to the harshness of the werewolves. 

Chanyeol nearly wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's waist in retaliation- a mildly possessive gesture, but he knew it was in his best interest to refrain from showing him any sort of affection at the dinner table. The same rule applied to the rest of the pack, and Chanyeol was no exception. 

As though sensing his discontent, Baekhyun brought one hand down to brush his cool fingers across Chanyeol's knuckles- smiling knowingly, but the gesture was enough of a deterrent to prevent him from getting himself worked up even further. It was absolutely _normal_ for Baekhyun to attract attention en masse, but attracting the attention of _any_ werewolf that _wasn't_ him was an entirely different story, nevermind nearly every unmated Alpha and Beta male in the pack. 

When the pack heads entered the room, all conversation came to an abrupt halt- everyone, nearly as one, rising to their feet to stand in respect until the elders were seated at the head of the table.

“You may be seated.” His voice wasn't nearly as deep, or as _mean_ , as Baekhyun would have expected from such a hard, angry looking man- face all harsh lines, but remaining mostly untouched by the effects of aging. The female beside him appeared even younger, but there was a certain intensity to her gaze, an air of maturity that told Baekhyun that there probably wasn't much of a gap between the two. 

“They're the head Alphas of the pack.” Chanyeol whispered into his ear, nodding in their general direction. “Grandma, and Grandpa Park.” He continued, and Baekhyun took note of the smile in his voice. 

“We would like to thank you all for coming out for the pack gathering. There are many new faces this year, and we look forward to getting to know-” She began, eyes focusing on someone, seemingly at random, “Each,” her gaze shifted, “and every-” Finally, her eyes settled on Baekhyun, and he could swear he saw her soften, barely visible, almost immediately. “One of you.” 

Baekhyun released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when she looked elsewhere. 

“Over the next month, as tradition calls, there will be several pack-runs each day. Early morning, noon, and late evening. You are each expected to attend at least one of these runs every day- as I'm sure you are all aware, this will enable us to grow closer as not only a pack, but as a family.” 

“In addition, you will introduce any new mates you've taken, or plan on taking, and pups to us over the next few days. This is mandatory. We also expect you to interact amongst one another when time permits. Thank you.” 

Curt. Rehearsed to absolute perfection. She finished, taking her seat- holding a frankly astonishing amount of grace in each of her movements. 

Plates full of food were brought out to each occupant- Baekhyun ensuring to politely and quietly decline once one of the servers made to place one in front of him. They hesitated, but Chanyeol was quick to back him up with an adamant shake of his head, prompting them to move on to the next guest. 

Only when the two heads began eating did the rest of the pack follow suit- idle conversation resuming shortly thereafter. 

Throughout the dinner, Chanyeol's hand didn't leave his leg even _once-_ fingers pressing into the softness of his inner thigh in a way that had his toes curling, his nails biting into Chanyeol's wrist in turn. 

Mrs. Park was seated across from them, but towards the head of the table- at a comfortable distance, by any means, yet not far enough to prevent her from interfering as she was wont to. 

“Baekhyun, Sweetie.” That same candied tone that she couldn't help but employ. Baekhyun's nausea returned, and Chanyeol's grip loosened- concerned eyes roving over him carefully before finding Mrs. Park, a frown on his mouth. 

He raised a fist to his mouth to clear his throat- winced at the slight hoarseness when he began speaking, but he pushed through it, “Yes?” He inquired quietly, his own honeyed tone nearly surpassing her own, but in a manner that came much more naturally to him. Sweet, but alluringly so. 

Something akin to surprise flashed across her eyes, but was gone just as quickly as it had come. “Why are you not eating? Is the food not to your liking?”

The second terse exchange of the day caught the attention of a fair few, giving Baekhyun an even bigger incentive to be more convincing than she was. 

“I'm just not feeling very well, Mrs. Park.” And if he would have happened to have continued the sentiment by saying, _"Because you make me fucking sick,"_ It would have been far from a lie. 

Chanyeol tensed beside him. Baekhyun _knew_ that showing any sign of weakness to a pack of werewolves was quite possibly the _worst_ thing he could do. He may as well have just bared his neck to her. 

But it didn't have the effect Chanyeol had assumed it would- Because Baekhyun knew _precisely_ what he was doing. 

“Oh? If you feel unwell, perhaps it would be best for you to leave the table.” It came out infinitely bitchier than she'd intended, but she was quick to amend herself, “So you can rest, of course.” 

“Is it not important for _everyone_ to attend this dinner?” He inquired gently, softly. He was either stupid, or an even better actor than she was. “I _sincerely_ appreciate your concern, however.” 

“Baekhyun, was it?” It was one of the elder pack members, and Baekhyun smiled sweetly before nodding in assent. 

“He seems fine, Yoojin. Leave the boy alone.” 

“Of course.” She responded politely, seemingly letting it go for the time being.

But not ten minutes later, she resumed. 

“Chanyeol, darling. I would like to introduce you to Choah- you were supposed to meet with her, earlier, but you were…. Preoccupied at that time. Why don't you two introduce yourselves to one another, now that you're both here?” 

She gestured towards a petite, _beautiful_ girl sitting opposite the pair- appearing as nervous and uncomfortable as Baekhyun felt. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, raised a hand to his mouth once more- an attempt at suppressing his queasiness.

She had another girl seated beside her, displeasure written across her soft features, and Baekhyun was certain he couldn't have sympathized more.

She had an almost… Ethereal quality about her, and while Baekhyun prided himself in parsing people out, he couldn't _quite_ place what made her feel so _different_ from the majority of the table.

They locked gazes, and Baekhyun found that her eyes were an almost alarming shade of blue. 

But no amount of otherworldly beauty could distract him from the harrowing voice of Mrs. Park. Of _Yoojin_. The crone had a name he could now match to a face.

“You aren't getting any younger, dear. Either of you. Don't you think that it's time for you to start a family?” She tried to keep her voice down, but there was no mistaking what she said. Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered shut, swallowing dryly- intent on resisting the urge to throw up once more. 

Her words had too big of an impact on him, and he couldn't help but note how unusual this was. Never before had someone's _words_ made him physically ill. Baekhyun felt weakened. Felt… Vulnerable. 

He wasn't smiling anymore.

“We would like pups from you two, Chanyeol. Choah.” Chanyeol was angry, and Choah was horribly embarrassed- eyes dropping down to her lap, but she relaxed visibly when the girl she was seated with laid a hand on her back. 

“And soon.” There were a few murmurs of agreement from various pack members. 

_We would like pups from you two, Chanyeol._ _Choah_. 

Baekhyun's nausea had returned with a vengeance.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tried gently, concern lacing his tone- the smaller man offered him no discernible response or indication of even having heard him. 

“May we be excused?” He tried after a minute of silence, and with a curt nod from one of the heads, Chanyeol was helping Baekhyun out of his seat and directing him towards the nearest bathroom in seconds- no one missed how careful he had been, or the way he'd had an arm wrapped around Baekhyun's waist. 

“Yoojin, that's a private matter that shouldn't be discussed over dinner.” It was the female head, voice dangerously low, and quiet enough that only their section of the table could hear her. Yoojin paled in her seat. 

“We're here to catch up, not to satisfy your desire to make your stepson feel inferior. If you want _anything_ from him, this certainly isn't the way to go about it.” Rarely did trivial issues catch their attention, but she insisted on pushing the boundaries with every passing year. 

Their portion of the table resumed their dinner in uncomfortable silence- Disapproval almost suffocating. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol didn't _understand_ . He'd never once witnessed Baekhyun fall ill, but here he was, hunched over a toilet bowl for the _second_ time that day _alone_ . Without any stomach contents to be had, he wasn’t quite sure _what_ could have made him sick to begin with. 

One reprieve was that he was quiet- putting less strain on his throat, but no less strain on his small frame. His muscles locking up, body attempting to force out something that wasn't even tangible. The force of it had pain blooming in his abdomen, a pain which Baekhyun was entirely too unfamiliar with. 

Because this was almost as new for Baekhyun as it was for Chanyeol.

When it came to cease once more, Chanyeol didn't have the time to feel relieved before the smaller man dissolved into broken, breathless, and, most disconcertingly, _pained_ sobs. 

Chanyeol had Baekhyun in his lap in seconds- attempting to direct his face upwards to meet his eyes, gaze searching, but finding no success as Baekhyun immediately ducked down to bury his face against his shoulder, fingers clenching at his shirt. 

There was a lot more than just emotional distress clinging to him- Baekhyun was one of the strongest people he knew, he could rationalize that the reason for this sudden onset of almost flu-like symptoms wasn't due to how cruel his stepmother was being. Not alone, anyways. 

Baekhyun didn't want to _talk_. Didn't want to do much of anything, so all Chanyeol could do was hold him close in an attempt to ground him, stroke his back, his waist, in an effort to soothe. 

Chanyeol could count the amount of times he'd seen Baekhyun cry on just one hand. 

But this _sobbing_ was something new, altogether.

Baekhyun wasn't just _upset_ . Baekhyun was… In _pain._ What was happening?

“Baekhyun.” He tried, with a discernible level of desperation that was impossible to suppress. _“Baekhyun.”_ He raised his voice, sounding far more agitated than he felt, but the commanding tone seemed to catch his attention. 

“You need to calm down, now. I know you're upset… I know you don't feel well. I know you hurt, and you know I'd do absolutely anything to take it all away. 

But you're working yourself up and making it even worse. I can't help you if you don't relax. I know you can do it, and I'm _right_ here. I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Just breathe.”

“ _Please,_ Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol was equally as surprised as he was relieved that his little pep talk seemed to do the trick- Baekhyun's muffled sobbing tapering off into small whimpers, into shaky, focused breaths in a struggle to calm himself. 

“There we are, baby. You're okay.”

It was all too disconcerting, how… How out of character this all was. He'd never have thought that the strong, fearless Baekhyun he'd met just a few months prior would ever be reduced to tears at the words of another- _ever,_ let alone right in front of him. Baekhyun was breaking apart at the seams before his very eyes, and Chanyeol didn't know how to stop it. 

Because _he,_ Chanyeol, had always been the cry-baby of the pair. Had been over-emotional from the very beginning- he had a soft heart. Not weak, by any means, but to see Baekhyun in such a state made him feel uneasy. The wolf, normally silent, was on high alert now- the instinct to comfort, to find whatever was wrong, and to fix it, almost overwhelming. 

He was doing the best he could, but it still felt like it wasn't enough. 

To make matters worse, Baekhyun was still _starving._

Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to amend that in the quickest, most efficient way possible-

But Baekhyun was unwell, was _sick_ , in addition. 

Somehow, fucking him, mating him, making _love to him,_ didn't quite feel appropriate, given the situation at hand.

Chanyeol laced their fingers together, squeezing his smaller hand in reassurance before rising to his feet unsteadily. Baekhyun's dark hair was matted to his forehead with perspiration, temperature still just the wrong side of too warm. 

“Shower?” He inquired lowly, and Baekhyun hesitantly agreed, body continuing to tremble faintly. 

Fortunately, the duo didn't encounter any evil stepmothers along the way back to Chanyeol's bedroom- immediately making a beeline for the conjoined bathroom to start the shower. Slowly, carefully, after setting Baekhyun down on the marble countertop, he began peeling off his clothes- frowning when the smaller man batted his hands away to complete the job himself. 

“I'm not inept.” He muttered weakly. Petulantly. He sounded congested, still sniffling softly, but there weren’t any more tears. 

And Chanyeol couldn't have felt more relieved. 

But the relief only lasted about as long as it took for Baekhyun to take off his clothing on his own. It had been a full _week_ since he'd last seen his soft, flawless skin in all its entirety. 

_Just a quick shower, and then bed._ Chanyeol reminded himself, but his resolve was slipping at an almost alarming rate.

Baekhyun averted his gaze, a long-suffering sigh escaping him before he grabbed onto the ledge of the countertop just as he made to set himself down on the floor. His knees almost buckled, and Baekhyun's eyes narrowed as he glanced down at himself, a frown on his mouth, because his body was _betraying_ him. 

He wasn't _weak._ He wasn't _helpless._

But he supposed that, in his _moment_ of weakness, Chanyeol was the one person he wanted at his side to witness it. The one person he'd allow to help him without feeling ashamed, or embarrassed.

But that didn't make him any less reluctant to request his assistance directly. 

“I need-” He cut himself off abruptly, “Help me.” He corrected, demanding weakly, because Baekhyun didn't _beg,_ and Chanyeol, as he had been since the start, was at his side in an instant. 

Chanyeol's clothing was the next to go, the smaller man taking him by surprise when he slipped his hands underneath his sweater and made to pull it off over his head. With his height, he was at a bit of a disadvantage- but Chanyeol allowed him to continue, watching him with warmth, and fondness in his gaze. 

This… _This_ was familiar. Having Baekhyun's hands on him, a small, determined frown on his mouth as he struggled to remove his shirt.

He raised onto the tips of his toes to pull off the offending article, chest pressing against Chanyeol's- and he stalled at the feeling of the Wolf's bare skin against his own. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tried gently, finishing the task for him before his arms seemed to naturally settle around his waist, Baekhyun's cheek pressed to his chest. 

He was practically _radiating_ content, eyes shut, humming softly in approval. Tail swaying lazily behind him in addition.

Admittedly, Baekhyun's skin felt nice against his own- as it always had, but he had the distinct feeling that the succubus was getting a lot more out of the skin-to-skin contact than he was. 

He didn't attempt to escape his embrace, but he reached down to unfasten his own pants, _carefully_ going about divesting himself of the rest of his clothing, so as not to disturb Baekhyun, before wrapping his arms around him once more to pick him up easily. Contrary to what Chanyeol had expected, there was no protest. Not even the smallest complaint, just Baekhyun’s face pressing into the crook of his neck, nosing along his shoulder. 

Was this a testament to how _deprived_ Baekhyun had been?

“You're thinking too much.” Baekhyun's voice startled him out of his reverie, tone almost… Chiding. Chanyeol swallowed dryly. 

“How would you know?” Chanyeol replied easily, slightly playful, not at all anticipating an actual, valid reason. 

Baekhyun raised his head to peer into his face, raising one hand to smooth out the furrow between his eyebrows. 

“Because you get this really constipated look on your face whenever you're thinking really hard about something.”

Chanyeol squawked indignantly. 

“Let's go, doggy. You asked me if I wanted to shower, remember?”

Chanyeol had half the mind to just drop him into the tub and leave Baekhyun to his own devices, but… 

They both knew he'd never do that. 

Carefully stepping over the edge of the tub, Chanyeol awkwardly closed the shower curtain after setting Baekhyun down on his own two feet again- allowing him to lean into him, but spinning him around so that his back was pressed against his chest. Baekhyun _whined_ in discontent. 

But he very quickly got over himself in favor of Chanyeol carefully, attentively lathering a bar of soap over his skin. Baekhyun _hated_ feeling unclean, so he relaxed against him and allowed his eyes to flutter shut- the back of his head finding Chanyeol's shoulder. 

His breath hitched audibly when Chanyeol's hand slipped in-between his legs, but there was no hidden agenda. Chanyeol was just being as thorough as Baekhyun would have been by his lonesome. 

He was almost… Disappointed. 

Regardless, the brief moment of intimacy, with Chanyeol's hands gliding over his entire body- going so far as to even wash his hair for him- was more than welcome. Baekhyun decided to enjoy it while he could. 

As he ran his fingers through Baekhyun's soapy hair, he couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of horns affixed to the sides of his head- normally protruding from his skull, curling around like a ram’s. 

“Baekhyun?” He began, inquisitive, and the smaller man cracked an eye open as he hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Where are-” 

His uncanny ability to read whatever was plaguing his mind resurfaced- never failing to take him by surprise. Baekhyun answered before he even had the chance to finish the question, “I’m making an effort to remain as inconspicuous as possible.” 

Chanyeol frowned softly, “But… They're a part of you.” He responded almost dejectedly, and Baekhyun felt a still-foreign warmth bloom in his chest that he had learnt to identify as _fondness_. 

“Your wolf, or whatever, is a part of you, too. Yet I don't see you running around the city as one.” 

“.... That's not even remotely the same.” 

“Is it not? It's a domain where the vast majority of society either isn't aware of the existence of werewolves, or doesn't approve of them. Now, just think small scale.” 

Chanyeol went silent as he made to rinse out his hair- trying to connect the dots with his eyebrows stitched together. 

“I don't get it.” He admitted quietly, and Baekhyun smiled to himself with the thought in mind that at least Chanyeol was _trying._

“I’m in your territory. I'm literally surrounded by werewolves.” It was an exercise in patience for sure. 

“Am I a werewolf?” 

“No…?”

“What would happen if there was a wolf spotted running rampant in an area dominated primarily by humans?” 

“It… Would be put down.” He answered sadly, almost making Baekhyun give pause. Almost _._

“Now how do you think your pack would respond if they saw even a glimpse of me in my evil, depraved, demonic succubus glory?” 

Chanyeol went silent, and Baekhyun assumed that he'd driven his point home. 

“...Honestly? At least half of them would just want to mount you almost as much as I do. But I think I get what you're trying to say.

But you're kind of wrong, Baekhyun. Most of my pack doesn't care. What the elders think, or what my step-mother thinks, doesn't reflect the beliefs and values of the rest of us.”

“You don't… Have to hide.”

“I'm not h-” 

“Then what _are_ you doing? Are you being yourself?” Chanyeol sighed in exasperation, “I said it a few days ago. I'm not ashamed of what you are.” 

Baekhyun looked somewhat stricken, going silent for far too long. 

“I just… I'm not comfortable with it.” He confessed in a small voice, and Chanyeol slid his arms around his waist to hug him against his chest. 

“I just want to make sure you know that I love you for _you.”_

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded, “Okay.” Chanyeol stilled behind him, and Baekhyun _almost_ didn't catch it- but even in his state of unwellness, Baekhyun was nothing if not observant. 

“I love you too, don't worry.” The tension evaporated and Baekhyun smiled to himself. 

After the shampoo had been rinsed from his hair, Chanyeol used the opportunity to ask once more, voice dipping an octave lower than it was normally. Baekhyun shuddered as the larger man's hands settled on his hips.

“Now. Let's resolve this.” The words were thoughtless, light-hearted, but Chanyeol would have had to have been a complete idiot to not notice the way Baekhyun tensed in front of him. 

Oh fuck. _Oh fuck. Oh fu-_

“Chanyeol, if having sex with me is just a resolution, I don't want it.” 

Chanyeol felt like pulling his own hair out in frustration. 

Too quickly, before Chanyeol could reach out to stop him, Baekhyun slipped out of the shower from in front of him to grab a towel- draping it over his shoulders so that it cloaked his body. Wordlessly, Baekhyun exited the bathroom- leaving Chanyeol to only his own thoughts and the constant patter of water hitting the floor of the tub.

He sighed to himself- pushing his wet hair out of his eyes and massaging at his temples in a half-hearted attempt to stave off the oncoming headache.

_Chase after Baekhyun_ ? _And do what?_ Apologize for… at least the fifth time that day alone? The word _'sorry’_ was starting to lose meaning. 

A little belatedly, Baekhyun realized that evading Chanyeol wouldn't be a very effective tactic if he didn't actually have anywhere else to _go_. 

The words, 'Why are you getting so moody?’ Echoed in his mind, and Baekhyun couldn't help but sympathize with that question. 

Baekhyun sighed wistfully before slowly making his way over to sit down heavily on the bed- Frankly? It was getting ridiculous. _Sensitive_ had never even been _part_ of his rather... Colorful vocabulary. 

And even if Chanyeol _had_ been short with him as of late, since when had he started taking it to heart? Since when had he lost his ability to take it in stride? 

Much to his horror, he found himself _sniffling once more-_ eyes beginning to sting, and he scrubbed furiously at them in a frantic attempt to suppress the unwelcome sensation from overtaking him. 

He was _stronger_ than this. Always had been.

So why did he feel like he was falling apart at the seams?

He wanted to chalk it up to exhaustion. To the discomfort of not having fed in nearly a week. To just feeling high-strung, because of the uncomfortable situation he'd been forced into for the sake of Chanyeol. Because, as far as he was concerned, regardless of Chanyeol's denial, the people, the complete strangers, who he was required to live with for an entire month, _hated_ him. 

But, in the end, they were all only contributing factors- none of them singularly being the root cause. 

Conveniently, that was how Chanyeol found him, a few short minutes later- and Baekhyun knew he made for quite the pathetic sight. Chanyeol was by his side in seconds, hurrying over to him to try and take his face into his hands once again. Like if he could see Baekhyun's face, he'd immediately know what was wrong. Baekhyun only wished that were the case. 

He resisted, pushing at Chanyeol's hands weakly and purposefully angling his face away when he just caught Baekhyun's wrists instead. 

“ _Baek_.” Chanyeol tried gently, softly, and as though he hadn't already cried more in that day alone than he had in almost all of his years of living, Baekhyun choked out a sob of Chanyeol's name and crumbled against him. 

Chanyeol's arms around his waist were, admittedly, a comfort, yet also weren't any sort of deterrent. He wanted to explain himself, wanted to put to rest Chanyeol's belief that this was somehow due to him, specifically. What he had said. But he couldn't find the words, couldn't find any, as he trembled, and hiccuped with the force of his apparent upset. 

“Baekhyun. Baek. I'm sorry-” Chanyeol tried desperately, endearingly, “I didn't mean it that way. I don't think having sex with you is just a… A resolution.” Chanyeol inhaled shakily, “I… Please stop crying. I'm sorry. I don't know what…” 

He trailed off when Baekhyun shook his head adamantly, confusion twisting at his facial features. “Baek?” He murmured softly, inquiring, careful. 

“That's…” Baekhyun choked out, a deep set frown on his lips, face downturned. “That's not why…” He inhaled shakily, rubbing at his eyes once more.

“I'm not crying over something you said,” He elaborated with a sniffle. 

“Then why _are_ you crying?” Chanyeol tried, imploring, concern audible in his tone.

“I don't even fucking _know_.” 

With the characteristic curse slipping past Baekhyun's lips, Chanyeol's shoulders relaxed a fraction. 

“But it _isn't_ because of me?” Chanyeol pressed, eyebrows furrowed.

“No,” Baekhyun confirmed.

“Oh,” A few beats of silence, and then Chanyeol was pushing Baekhyun down onto the mattress and wrapping himself around his smaller form. Protectively. 

Baekhyun felt secure. 

“Choah-” 

Baekhyun froze momentarily. 

“Is already mated. Her and Seolhyun have been together for quite a long time now. But… They haven't solidified their bond.” 

“Why?” 

Chanyeol hesitated, nibbling at his lower lip, “Because the elders don't approve of it. Of her. If it wasn't obvious already, Seolhyun isn't one of us.”

Baekhyun tensed up against his larger form. 

“Relax. That isn't the reason they disapprove specifically,” he reassured, before continuing. 

“It's a combination of things- but the biggest deciding factor is whether or not a pair is capable of breeding- in this case, particularly because Choah is an Omega, and there's this long standing misconception that having babies is an Omega's true calling. It doesn't really work that way anymore- Omegas exist because the life expectancy of wolves used to be really short. Reproducing quickly was a measure to combat that- it was a genetic adaptation, of sorts.

But it's still a highly revered presentation, and even if she doesn't want pups, the elders maintain the belief that Choah only deserves the best. Someone strong. Someone who can protect her, and bond with her on a mental-emotional level. In short, they believe the only suitable mate for her would be another werewolf. 

Seolhyun is capable of doing all those things I've said- she can kick _ass_. In my opinion, she's more than proven her capabilities and worth. But… The elders are traditionalists, they're set in their ways, and I don't think they'll ever accept her.” Chanyeol released a low sigh, clearly disheartened by the intolerance the heads of the pack could display. 

But he seemed unperturbed by his bond with Baekhyun- surely that was a good sign. 

“And… What about me?” Baekhyun asked, tentatively. “What will they think about me?”

That uncharacteristic insecurity was showing through once more.

“It's a little different, with me being an Alpha. The expectation isn't the same. I guess you could say…” He seemed tentative to voice the words.

“That it isn't _equal_. I'm… Allowed more freedom, I guess.” Chanyeol frowned heavily, alluding to the fact that it seemed to bother him greatly. 

His smile held a definite bitterness to it- not quite reaching his eyes. Baekhyun was slowly beginning to understand _why_ Chanyeol hadn't mentioned the pack reunion sooner. 

They were his family in blood, but that didn't mean they were people he enjoyed associating himself with. He supposed there was a distinct reason he had marked Baekhyun without permission from the pack Elders. He had no desire to even _see_ them. 

“My great, great grandmother isn't so bad,” He amended with a soft, wistful sigh, a fond expression touching his face. Softening his eyes. 

“We'll have to meet them within the next few days. They know about you, no doubt, so they're expecting us. It's best if we get it over with sooner rather than later. After that, we can go back to… Spending time doing _whatever_ we want.” There was no underlying suggestiveness to his tone, but Baekhyun knew better than to assume that the statement was anywhere near as unassuming as it had sounded. All encompassing.

“But before we do that… You'll need energy, right?” 

It had been stated in such a way that it _almost_ didn't sound like a proposition. Baekhyun recognized it for what it was only shortly thereafter, an amused smile twitching at his downturned lips. 

“Right,” He conceded, purposefully playing into it. “Energy.”

Neither of them had redressed- Chanyeol, in his haste to make it to Baekhyun's side, and Baekhyun in his indifference towards his own nudity as a whole. 

Enabling Chanyeol to easily lean in and mouth at his shoulder as he slipped a hand down his chest, stomach, and down between his legs- Baekhyun's soft thighs rubbing together with the sensation of the large, hot hand stroking along his inner thigh. His lips found his neck, teeth fitting against his claim, and the reaction was instantaneous- gooseflesh breaking out across the entirety of his body as little electric shocks of pleasure shot down his spine, down to the very tips of his toes and the ends of his fingertips. 

It didn't take much of anything to get Baekhyun going, really, but the claim had acted like a switch ever since Chanyeol had marked him- with the wolf in question so much as even touching it, earning a reaction that was almost explosive in its intensity. A cheap tactic- Baekhyun much preferred the sensation of his hands on his body, the intimacy and thought behind his touches and strokes. 

But, given the situation at hand, entirely warranted. 

“I hope you don't expect me to do anything,” Baekhyun murmured dryly, feeling Chanyeol's lips twitch into a smile against his cool skin. 

“Just laying back and looking pretty will do, I suppose,” Chanyeol's amusement was evident in his tone- a comfortable silence floating between them, broken only by Baekhyun's soft gasps and uneven breathing. 

He pulled his legs apart, two fingers reaching in-between them to press at his perineum before sliding down, slipping easily into the warmth and wetness of his tight body- slick already leaking out of him steadily, having smeared between his asscheeks, and the uppermost part of his inner thighs.

“ _Gods_ , you're so _wet,”_ Came Chanyeol's low voice, a few octaves lower than it was normally- further betraying his affectedness. 

The glide of Chanyeol's large fingers inside of him was as easy as it was smooth, insides fluttering around the two digits before the Alpha added a third, and then a fourth. Body wordlessly demanding _more,_ and Chanyeol felt inclined to give it to him. Thankfully, he let up on his claim, giving Baekhyun the chance to breathe as he fingered him open. 

As Baekhyun's control slipped, waned, his honest features made their impromptu reappearance- canines elongating into pointed fangs, nails forming claws, pupils narrowing into thin slits and eyes radiating an intense, prismatic gold. 

His tail, protruding from in-between his spread legs, wound around Chanyeol's wrist like a thick, tight cord, ribbed ram horns curling around the sides of his head and wings unfurling from behind his back- spreading out against the sheets and flapping, arching, uselessly. 

Baekhyun, in his most primal, carnal form. His demonic essence, his very being. 

Chanyeol's cock throbbed with arousal- an involuntary moan escaping him- the potent pheromones and musk coming off of the smaller man in thick waves- urging him to breed him. To take. To fuck. To possess. 

The feral side of his brain registered that _this_ was his mate. His gorgeous, perfect mate, in his truest form. Well deserving of the title of _demon._ His little succubus. 

_Mine._

He could feel himself salivating, could feel his teeth elongating, sharpening, a growl rising up from a low in his chest. 

One would think that, after having been with Baekhyun for such a long time, _composure_ would have been well within his grasp. Something viable. Attainable. 

But Baekhyun had a way of dispelling even the mere notion of self control. Baekhyun _ruined_ him. Brought out instincts and cravings that Chanyeol had thought he'd long suppressed and buried for the sake of living comfortably among humans. 

Only, with Baekhyun… It was okay. It was okay to let loose. Okay to lose himself, to release his inhibitions and put his reservations to rest.

Because Baekhyun could handle it. Could handle all of it. Could take anything and everything he gave him, even if that meant brutally fucking him until he lost coherency, or painting his smooth, tawny skin in a beautiful array of deep pinks, purples, and reds- sometimes to the point where it looked like he'd literally been attacked by a wild animal. But Baekhyun, ever the masochist, took pleasure in the marks he gave him. Found the pain, the throbbing, exquisite. Revitalizing. Thrilling. 

With all this taken into account, Chanyeol was incredibly fortunate to have found a mate that had literally been _made_ for this. Durable, resilient, and oh-so _willing_ \- more so than any Omega werewolf could ever even _hope_ to be. 

The succubus squirmed, writhed beneath him as he fucked him with his fingers, wiggling and curling the digits inside of him experimentally. Pushing. Searching. Along with Baekhyun's entire body being an erogenous zone, his hot, wet inner-walls seemed to be tremendously hypersensitive to touch and sensation- had him jolting, spasming, as he released a string of whimpers and whines. Chanyeol soaked it all in, making pause only when Baekhyun demanded that he replace his fingers with his cock. 

Chanyeol was all too happy to comply with his wishes. He pulled his fingers free, slick webbing them. "Spread," he husked, eyes dark, and Baekhyun shuddered and whimpered quietly, slowly spreading his soft thighs as directed to allow Chanyeol to see him. Leaking all over the sheets, clenching around nothing. Baekhyun had never held much in the ways of reservations, but today, somehow, having the wolf stare so intently at his stretched hole, ready to be fucked and filled, stuffed, made him feel so… Lewd. So filthy. 

He pushed Baekhyun's thighs wide open, and slid his thick cock into him smoothly, easily, Baekhyun's body wrapping around his dick like a vise, and eliciting a deep, throaty groan from the man above him. He wrapped his legs around his waist, grip strong, unrelenting, just like every other aspect to him- as though to prevent him from pulling out, from moving away, tail curling around his thigh and squeezing tightly enough for it to border on uncomfortable. 

But Chanyeol could argue that he'd never had any intention of doing so to begin with, his hands coming down to hold his hips and to massage at his waist. Slow, and soothing, and forcing him to exhibit a degree of patience that was already running thin- wired, and painfully turned on, his carnal desires and base needs forming a repetitive chorus in his ears, growing increasingly louder with every passing moment. 

When they were connected like this, there was no competition in terms of strength. If Baekhyun wanted to, he could easily have just held him in place all night. 

Sweating, and panting heavily without even having exerted himself much at all, eyebrows drawn together, and eyes clenched shut, it was easy to predict that Baekhyun very much wanted him to move, wanted, needed to be fucked into the mattress, but he had grown so drained, in such a minimal amount of time, that the warning center in his brain was already on high alert. 

Just as he was about to commend himself for having exhibited the patience of a saint, wanting nothing more than to devour him, Baekhyun promptly disrupted the spell- more than aware of his altered present state of consciousness. Different from how he normally understood and processed things- eliciting it, this- the wolf inside him, had been entirely intentional. Chanyeol hated losing control, but truthfully, Baekhyun was really just the one taking it. Not his feral counterpart- Chanyeol wasn't losing any battle in allowing the mental recession of his more human reasoning. 

No, because Baekhyun owned them both, respectively. They were one in the same, yet still two separate entities- one feral, carnal, while another fought tooth and nail against those very urges. Be it two units or one, they both belonged to him, just as he belonged to both of them in turn, the evidence printed into his very essence, so strongly, almost indistinguishably intertwined. 

Chanyeol snarled, and Baekhyun grinned- eyes alight, taking utmost pleasure in having this powerful creature at his fingertips. He ran a finger down Chanyeol's chest, and up again to stroke over his chin, eyes growing lidded as he tilted his head down to ensure he had his attention. 

“There's a lot of big, strong, werewolves here,” He began, almost idly, a touch playful- aware that he'd won when Chanyeol immediately tensed, eyes _glowing,_ rage bubbling just beneath the surface of his skin. He drew him down, stroking the side of his face with a cool finger- smile softening, registering confusion on Chanyeol's face at the abrupt change. Where could Baekhyun be taking this?

He pulled him down even further, wrapping his legs around his hips, embracing him as he tilted his head up to brush his lips against the shell of his ear, licking, biting at the cartilage before murmuring a careful, deliberate, “If you take good care of me… Fill me up with that big fat knot-” He made pause, releasing a low, throaty moan as the werewolf bucked forward, spilling thick, hot precum inside of him, leaking steadily, now, drooling all over his insides. 

“You can leave scratches, leave bruises, leave bites for everyone to see- but I’ll let you mark me up inside, too,” He crooned, intentionally suggestive. “Fuck me until I'm so full of you that I can practically _taste_ it.” 

Finally, he eased up on the tension, melting back against the mattress, eyes barely open as he stretched out- feline-esque, erotic, toes curling at the way Chanyeol's hands tightened on his hips- waiting on one, final command- 

“Fuck me,” He murmured. _Feed me._ He internalized. 

He didn't have time to brace himself before Chanyeol was fucking into him with abandon- no hesitation, no pacing in sight. Only deep, hard-hitting thrusts, skin slapping against skin each time their bodies met, Baekhyun's body jolting almost violently with each impact- eyes closing and mouth falling open on barely audible moans, eyebrows drawn together and body strung tight, because this… This was it. This was what he deserved. Was made to do. To take Chanyeol apart by being the most tantalizing, delectable thing he'd ever tasted, and making him work for it. Baekhyun wasn't easy- lust demon, or not. He'd always been highly selective, and now Chanyeol was the only being he could feed off of. A small sacrifice, for a much larger victory. He'd had sex on tap for the better part of their relationship- there wasn't anything else as a succubus that he could ever ask for. The fact that he was undeniably, irrefutably infatuated with him, was an added bonus. Surely he'd never done anything to deserve such fortune. 

Chanyeol momentarily made pause to hike Baekhyun's hips up onto his lap- dick seated firmly inside of him, Baekhyun's thighs spread apart as far as they could go, bracketing Chanyeol's hips. The werewolf reached for his wrists, standing up on his knees and keeping a firm grip around his forearms, leaning back just slightly as he began fucking him again- using his unrelenting grasp to prevent Baekhyun from being shoved up the mattress, pulling him into every single thrust. Using him, while Baekhyun used him in an even more literal sense. Maybe in the eyes of Chanyeol's feral alter, Baekhyun was his property; a thing to own, possess, to use him like a fuck toy, at least when it came to its carnal nature, when it came to anything in relation to mating. That was only to be expected. 

But Chanyeol was a service top, at _best_. He was servicing Baekhyun, and not the other way around, regardless of whether or not he perceived it that way. 

They lost themselves in it, slowly but surely- a dense haze of equal parts passion and pure, unadulterated pleasure. Chanyeol, with Baekhyun's tight heat wrapped around his throbbing cock. Baekhyun, milking him for all he was worth- grip like a vise around his mate's thick length- every thrust engraving the shape of Chanyeol's cock further into him, ruining him, as he had dozens of times before, for all other men. Readily taking his cum, needing, wanting more- to scratch that itch. To satiate that relentless hunger. The unquenchable thirst for more. _More._

Chanyeol gave, and Baekhyun took. 

The minutes blurred together- Baekhyun tireless but Chanyeol's stamina reserves slowly but surely running out. As Baekhyun proceeded to feel more and more invigorated, Chanyeol began to feel the inevitable exhaustion setting in- draining him, sucking him dry. He wouldn't, couldn't stop until he was empty, until he'd unloaded all of his hot, thick cum inside of Baekhyun, until he had nothing left to give. Until he lost consciousness at his own expense, but to Baekhyun's benefit. All in all; the extensiveness was to compensate for him not keeping his word, for him not ensuring that he was well fed, as he'd promised the moment he'd marked the succubus as his own.

Finally, they fell together, with Chanyeol's sexual appetite more than satiated, and with Baekhyun well fucked and well fed- rubbing himself up against his warm skin and practically _purring_ with content, with the lingering aftershocks running through his system, residual electric shocks spanning over the surface of his flushed skin; calming, slowly but surely. Stuffed full of his knot, with the Alpha passed out beneath him, the sleep Baekhyun fell into was a much-needed, restful one. 

-

Chanyeol came-to with the sensation of a deliciously wet heat sealed around the base of his cock- and with no Baekhyun anywhere in sight. He blinked tiredly, groaned, extending his arms above his head to pull into a long stretch, before melting into the bedspread once more- allowing himself to enjoy the ministrations, eyes shut. He reached down to lazily pet at a familiar dark head of hair, and a distinct absence of movement had him lifting the sheets to chance a glance downwards. 

There, between his legs, laid the succubus with his cheek plastered against his inner thigh, eyes shut, and lips wrapped around his girth. Warming him, and seemingly having had the intent of getting his own fill in the process.

Only, cocooned by Chanyeol's muscular thighs, beneath the weight and warmth of the blanket and surrounded by Chanyeol's body heat and musky, masculine scent, he'd fallen back asleep, instead. It was almost wrong, how peaceful and precious he could look with his mouth around his half-hard cock, tasting both himself, and Chanyeol's essence from the night prior. Cleaning him up, ensuring that not even a drop was wasted. 

His cock twitched in his mouth, and Baekhyun stirred- blinking tiredly, unfocused, eyes lighting up when he found Chanyeol's gaze. 

He let his length fall from his mouth, licking his lips for a good measure before crawling back up his body, sitting on his hips and humming when the wolf's hands cupped his ass, kneading, squeezing gently. 

“Morning,” He murmured, throat dry, raspy from disuse. Baekhyun offered him a small smile in response, warming at the way Chanyeol's eyes raked over his naked form- the wolf seeming to wince to himself at the colorful array of marks spread out over the canvas of the succubus’s tawny skin. 

“What time is it?” Chanyeol inquired gently, with Baekhyun craning his neck to read Chanyeol's alarm clock. “9AM.” 

“We should get ready for breakfast-” He began, shifting beneath him with the intent of getting up. 

But Baekhyun pouted, and the wolf settled back down, gaze inquiring. “But… _My_ breakfast is right here.”

It took Chanyeol a few seconds, but he couldn't help but chuckle when he finally processed the words, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. “You're shameless, aren't you.” 

Baekhyun nodded emphatically, cheeky smile in place as he cocked his head to the side. He dismounted with an exasperated sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the light filtering in through the curtains. 

He startled when the Wolf rolled over to lay on top of him, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck, and trailing up along his jawline, before finally finding his lips. Their mouths moved together easily, kiss unchaste, but slow, and sensual- deep, and wet, slick sounds being emitted amidst sighs and soft moans. 

“Do we have time for something quick?” Baekhyun breathed out into it, hopeful. 

Chanyeol knew he should say no… 

But Baekhyun's expression was too hopeful, too soft, for him to decline. 

With a grunt, he rolled them both over again- the Succubus settled on top of him. 

“Not really, but if you ride me, I might reconsider.” Cheeky, playful, eyes dancing with mirth. 

And subsequently widening when Baekhyun immediately stood up on his knees and reached back to position his cock- drooling tip pressing against his slick entrance. No foreplay, no touching, no discussion- 

Chanyeol should have known better than to try and joke about sex with Baekhyun. Sex was _never_ a joke with Baekhyun- point driven home by the fact that he didn't hesitate to sink down onto his cock with an erotic, throaty moan as he threw his head back in bliss. He usually played it up, for the sake of responsiveness on Chanyeol's side of things- but the line of his body, drawn taut, could only be interpreted as genuine. He had the fleeting thought that it was odd, considering the fact that Baekhyun usually wasn't all that sensitive, but the Succubus rising up onto his knees and abruptly dropping back down, didn't leave him with any more time to dwell on it. 

It was quick, determined, chasing his pleasure, chasing his orgasm, head thrown back, intermittent moans and whimpers escaping his parted lips as he rode the Alpha- tireless, passionate. 

Watching him fuck himself on his cock, riding him hard, did things to him, and finally- fueled by his own inaction, he took a hold of Baekhyun's hips and raised them- holding him in place as he fucked into him with abandon instead- pistoning in and out of his tight little cunt with low, rumbling groans and growls, pure, unadulterated _pleasure_ written out across Baekhyun's soft face. 

It was supposed to be quick, just a little something to tide them both over until the evening.

But as lost as they were, wrapped up in one another's bodies, ' _quick'_ had become little more than a distant memory. Something to be humored, rather than something to be followed. 

There wasn't anything _quick_ about their union, after Chanyeol deliberately took the reigns, with passion instead taking its place- not slow, but unhurried, and so, very, deeply intimate; gazes locked, heartbeats synchronized, with nothing but the sound of their own lovemaking in their ears, forming a chorus in the bedroom as it echoed all throughout, inevitably bleeding out of the doorway and into the hall.

The knock that came some minutes later, couldn't have been any less inopportune- the succubus’s delicious little hole wrapped snug around the base of his cock. Sealing him in place. In the sex-addled haze, spent amidst passionate kissing, whispered sweet nothings and filthy, beautiful promises of more to come- initially the sound went ignored. 

But it came again, and then again, sounding increasingly more aggravated- where Chanyeol finally groaned in frustration and called out a harsh, "Fuck. What do you _want?"_

" _Excuse_ me? Chanyeol…. Open this door right now." Came the patronizing voice of his step mother. Still, after all these years, after she came into the picture when Chanyeol was already in his late teens, she tried to mother him. Tried to command him- never to any avail. If she'd been a nice person, Chanyeol would have been the first person to give her a chance. 

But she was absolutely miserable. 

And she'd intentionally hurt Baekhyun. Hurt his _mate._ An outsider to the pack and his family, distressing something that both belonged to _him,_ and _owned_ him. 

"We're a _little_ preoccupied," Baekhyun shamelessly called out, and the way his tone made her blood boil was practically audible. 

"The door should be unlocked, if you're so insistent on speaking to Chanyeol face to face. But I won't be going anywhere." 

Unsurprisingly, they were greeted with resounding silence- and finally, an audible, aggravated groan, and the fast clacking of heels against the hardwood flooring as their unwelcome guest took off down the hallway. 

______

"And you're… Sure?" Baekhyun began, tentatively, playing with Chanyeol's fingers in his lap, and from where he was seated atop Chanyeol's thighs, shyly looking up to gauge his expression. 

He sighed, smiled, fondly- shaking his head in apparent disbelief. "Have I ever deliberately _lied_ to you?" Chanyeol tried, amused eyes searching. 

"A few times," Baekhyun answered honestly, with a shrug, when Chanyeol squawked indignantly. 

"You told me you didn't watch or enjoy looking at straight porn, after I asked you about it. But I found your entire stash of breast-focused porno mags." He arched an eyebrow, challenging, before nonchalantly examining his nails as he continued his sentiment. "That's how I found out you were a "tits" guy." 

About to protest, instead Chanyeol's face heated as he made pause. "Wait… is that why you suddenly started wearing all those pretty lingerie sets a few months ago?" In his element, he carelessly slipped a hand up the smaller man shirt to fondle his petite chest- not much there, but a delicate swell that was more than enough to entice him, especially when given emphasis by padded and push-up brassieres. 

Usually, he'd draw his hands away soon afterwards- but the flesh very subtly spilling over the very edge of the cups, was a bit too enticing for him to simply ignore. 

"Pull your shirt up," Chanyeol thoughtlessly demanded, and when the succubus did, readily, he could only groan audibly in disbelief. "Oh, fuck. _Baby,"_ he husked, both hands coming up to touch- he felt softer, here. Mind you, he felt softer… Everywhere.

"Can you…" His voice trembled faintly as his arousal once again permeated the air.

"Can you take off your clothes for me, Baby?" 

And really, even if he _had_ been opposed… How could he possibly resist, when he asked him so politely? 

He gingerly stood up to do as requested- despite having just gotten cleaned up and fully dressed before they'd started talking about meeting Chanyeol's Father for the first time, alongside Yoora again, and her mate. 

He kept his underwear on- not out of modesty, but out of convenience. It was a pain to put it on properly- it could stay, for now.

Plus… The design may or may not have allowed for the pieces to be easily pulled aside for… Convenience. Among other things. 

Brain flatlining as Baekhyun stood to look at himself in the standing mirror- turning around from side to side- bending over in front of it- leaning over to grab at his chest with a soft, surprised gasp that came from the stimulation- Chanyeol thoughtlessly blurted out what first came to mind. 

"Have you gained weight?" 

It was an honest question that rang out through the silence of the room, displacing the delicate atmosphere. 

Baekhyun lapsed into temporary silence, and Chanyeol internally panicked. 

That… Wasn't what he'd really wanted to ask. Or maybe it was, but in a much less subtle or polite manner. 

That was one of those questions you _didn't_ ask your significant other- especially with Baekhyun being so sensitive lately. He dreaded the impending reaction, and prayed to God there wouldn't be tears or hurt feelings.

But Chanyeol always had a way of forgetting that Baekhyun wasn't at all predictable or _ordinary_. He underestimated him. Mentally compared him to Omega werewolves on an instinctual level- because that's what he effectively was to his wolf counterpart. 

"You know what?" Baekhyun began, taken aback as he pulled the cups of the bralette down enough to expose his chest- facing Chanyeol now, as he idly began playing with them in his small hands and squeezing them gently. 

"Feel," Baekhyun ordered, face flushing a little when Chanyeol's hot hands replaced his own. 

"I think I have.. That's absolutely bizarre."

"I'm going to need to see more, later- for further information," he nodded, and before Baekhyun could respond in kind, he pushed his face right into his chest and moaned against the soft skin- eagerly breathing him in and rubbing his face in his scent.

Then, voice a mumble, "Guess we should get some clothes back on you, so you can finally meet the father of the _lying_ mate you seduced at a Halloween party."

"You're terrible," Baekhyun stated, incredulous. Chanyeol grinned and leaned away just enough to take a soft pink nipple into his mouth- eyes mischievous.

They fucked, again- despite already running late. But Chanyeol just couldn't keep his hands to himself when it came to all the traits of Baekhyun's he'd come to simultaneously worship and adore. 

____

They do get on task again… Eventually. 

The meeting wasn't _exactly_ planned, but rather out of simultaneous obligation and desire, with a trepidation growing inside of him that was not his own, but was Baekhyun's instead. He could feel it, radiating off of him in waves, like a tiny, unbearably sexy distress beacon pressed up against his side. It was so… Weird. Seeing Baekhyun act like this. Seeing all his insecurities come to the forefront- or, worse yet, all his insecurities come into fruition. Things that had never bothered him previously, now grating on him incessantly. Tiny voices preaching self doubt and deprecation. Entirely too unkind. Entirely too unnecessary.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmured gently, squeezing his waist to get his attention, to draw him away from where he’d temporarily become lost in the recesses of his own cruel mind.

Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement. As he didn't have a tempest currently brewing inside of him. Fortunately, Chanyeol was there, steadfast as always, to protect Baekhyun from the violent waves, wind, and the rain. Just like he always would be. 

“My father, and Yoora, are the only family members I've really bothered to keep in contact with,” He professed, eyes searching. “And that’s because they’re good people, and I love them dearly, and they love me dearly.” 

He took a deep breath, and his smile is both warm and genuine as it reached his eyes. “So it isn’t a stretch to state with certainty that they’ll love you just as much,” he nosed behind his ear before tracing his lips over his neck. “You’re a part of me, Baekhyun. Separating us would be worse than losing a limb… You can expect my father, of all people, to understand that.” 

Baekhyun sobered marginally at that- He’d never asked, and Chanyeol had never told him about his late mother. He’d never exactly _had_ a mother of his own, so his frame of reference and understanding was really quite limited. He assumed it was off limits. That it was too painful to talk about. 

But Chanyeol’s smile was wistful- not pained, and not cold, but one filled with remembrance. Baekhyun reached for his hand to cradle it between his own two smaller palms, squeezing gently in silent reassurance. 

Before he could launch headfirst into a full eulogy, a few quiet voices came within range. Baekhyun sat up a little straighter, eyes slightly widened and shoulders back. Akin to a scared cat, ready to spring away at the next given opportunity. Chanyeol gently touched his nape, and some of the tension bled out of his posture almost immediately. 

“Hey,” He murmured, gently, reaching for his hand to stroke his thumb over the back of it. “I’m here, yeah? Right beside you.” 

Baekhyun nodded, hesitating initially, but seeming to come to accept the sentiment; Chanyeol had been there, right beside him, since he’d first met him in the midst of tightly packed, crowded bodies and too much noise; solely intent on seducing him, and then leaving, disappearing, as he was wont to. A fleeting visage- a dream, to humans. But Chanyeol had really fucked that all up when he’d knotted him; a forgivable offense, in hindsight. It had brought him this. This… Beautiful, magnificent, kind-hearted man-beast who would do nearly anything for him, so long as he put a voice to his desires. 

It had really been quite shallow- for the both of them, initially. A quick fuck, and an even quicker separation. Quick, and equally as painless as it was indecent. But somehow…. They’d ended up here. Awaiting the presence of the other’s father, who could only have heard stories about him, but had never been granted the opportunity to have met him before his youngest Son had taken him as his mate. His forever. 

Baekhyun’s apprehensiveness wasn’t unreasonable, considering the exact circumstances. 

As the man in question entered the room, caught in conversation with Yoora- as beautiful and radiant as ever, Baekhyun didn’t feel the fear he’d initially anticipated. Even without meeting his eyes, without talking to him directly, he radiated warmth- the very same warmth that Chanyeol wore. As with the leaders of the pack, he really didn’t look to be even middle-aged- perhaps in his thirties, if he were to push it- face free of wrinkles, but still mature, and handsome in its own right. His age only showed in the color of his beard and hair- black and grey and sparse strands of white. The signs of aging that only showed after years of lamenting the death of a loved one, or worse, yet, a mate- stress, and grief, aged a person. And werewolves were no exception. 

From that alone, Baekhyun got the impression that the elder Park had truly, really, loved his wife and mate with every ounce of his being, and every part of his soul. His heart swelled, a little, at the thought- briefly entertaining the idea that, maybe, one day, Chanyeol could feel that strongly about him. Maybe one day. 

It went without saying, as Chanyeol watched a series of emotions play out across his own mate's beautiful face, that he already did. 

Disregarding pack traditions, was never something to be taken lightly. Chanyeol had known that. He'd known that, since he was just a boy. 

Baekhyun just meant _that_ much to him, that he was willing to bear the consequences- if only it meant being with him. Having him. Loving him, and being loved by him in turn. There was nothing more he could want in the world, and his love was the purest it could be; a monster, in his own respect, loving a wholly demonic being; readily giving him his heart, his soul, and his undying devotion. Baekhyun didn't even know, what it truly meant for a werewolf to so readily devote themselves to someone outside of the pack. Baekhyun didn't even know, that it would literally kill him, if Baekhyun were to be taken away from him, or were to leave. 

Yet still, he was willing to risk everything- everything, even if it only meant months, or meant just a few years. 

Because they would undeniably be the best few years, the best months, of his long, long life, and no matter the duration, no matter the time, that fact would remain prevalent. That was how Chanyeol loved. That was how Chanyeol felt towards him. 

And it was okay, if Baekhyun never truly understood that. If he could never even fathom, just what Chanyeol's love meant. 

Chanyeol didn't love him just to be loved in return, for even true love didn't always work that way- he loved Baekhyun, simply because he was _Baekhyun_. 

Deep in thought, drowning in sentiment, the elder Park could read his expression with absolute clarity- he had already been equipped to accept whoever it was his Son had chosen. 

But seeing him, like this- dazed, and so, so in _love_ , Chanyeol's sole parent couldn't have rejected Baekhyun even if he'd wanted to. 

Baekhyun's eyes were soft. Concern evident in the furrow of his brow and how tightly he was clutching onto the fabric of his own shirt- all that worry seemingly dissipating when Chanyeol reached over to take one small hand into his own larger palm- catching his eyes for just a few moments. Enough for his father to witness the way Baekhyun's eyes expressed just as much as his own Son's did. 

This, this was _love._

They had a _lot_ to learn, as they had only known one another for a brief period of time, to scale with just how long they'd each respectively been alive prior to meeting one another. 

But they were well on their way there- leaving Chanyeol's father no room for doubt. No room for question, he mused, as he watched the tender smile bloom across Chanyeol's face, and the way Baekhyun's entire disposition seemed to soften in response; Baekhyun was the closest thing to the perfect match for his son he could ever have imagined possible. 

He was half pressed to step out, to allow them to have their moment. 

But the spell promptly was broken when Baekhyun's eyes roamed over the room, seemingly slowly regaining awareness of his surroundings again, and he met his eyes- posture immediately growing stiff, his nervousness practically tangible. The expression he wore now, was slightly sheepish- as though embarrassed for having gotten caught making eyes at his son. Like he believed Chanyeol's father was a presence that demanded his utmost attention. 

He made to stand, with Chanyeol following suit, a delicate hand reaching out to shake his own, in clear imitation of the entirely human gesture used for greeting; one that didn't make sense to werewolves, particularly not on their own territory. 

The elder Park offered him a warm smile, pleased at the way it seemed to make him relax, if only marginally- and amused by the way his eyes widened as he raised his arms in silent invitation for an embrace- not a hug, like Baekhyun could only initially assume. 

Chanyeol's heart swelled at the display- radiating warmth, witnessing as his father readily accepted his chosen mate without question, and without so much as a word shared between the two. 

Chanyeol's father was a large man, with an even larger presence. 

But not nearly as imposing as Baekhyun had initially assumed he would be. In that respect, he was a lot like Chanyeol- and that was all Baekhyun needed to know before he tentatively accepted the foreign gesture by nodding and holding up his own arms partway, unsure.

"Pack don't shake hands," came the elder Park's deep, but soft voice, faintly amused, before reaching out to wrap one hand around his forearm, just below the elbow, with the smaller man repeating each action after him. 

His opposite hand came up to clasp the back of his shoulder- pulling him in and ducking his head down, without their torsos touching, to press his forehead against Baekhyun's and closing his eyes. 

Yoora and Chanyeol shared a look, faintly amused, but thrilled, as Baekhyun did the same- seemingly more at ease, with understanding the nature and mechanics of the greeting he could only assume was unique to their pack, or perhaps, just to werewolves in general. 

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was nonetheless a few, long, seconds, that helped the succubus relax considerably. 

"Is there a reason Chanyeol never greeted me like that?" He asked, almost idly- thoughtlessly. He blinked owlishly, with the amused expression shared between Chanyeol's father and Yoora, and the flush adorning Chanyeol's face. 

"Did I… Ask something wrong?" He tried, apprehensively. 

Yoora spoke up, to save Baekhyun the embarrassment of hearing it from his father-in-bond. 

"Our Chanyeol would have greeted you in a much more… Unique way," she stated, vaguely. 

Baekhyun only thinly resisted the urge to say something inappropriate- clenching his teeth and eyeing Chanyeol, who still appeared absolutely mortified for a reason he didn't quite understand. 

"Okay, I think that's enough, you two- anyways… Dad, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Dad." He spoke hurriedly, eager to change the topic. 

"Does Dad not have a name?" He tried, curious, and a little confused. Slightly playful; a sure sign he was more at ease, now. 

"Dongwan," Chanyeol answered, after a few seconds, "But-"

"As the mate bonded to my son, Baekhyun," Dongwan interrupted, voice soft. "I'm just dad." His smile met his eyes as he continued, "Now, you'll have to meet the pack Elders yet, but I think you'll fit in just fine here, Baekhyun. So unofficially, welcome to the Park pack." 

Baekhyun answered him with silence, eyebrows furrowed, before he murmured, seemingly taken aback, "Just… Just like that?" He wet his lips, appearing apprehensive. "I don't have to do anything special.. To prove myself in some way?"

Dongwan just looked faintly amused by the notion, "Just like that," he repeated, "If you're good for my Son, then you're absolutely deserving of my approval- Whatever that may be worth." 

__

The pack-runs, as mandated by the head Alphas of the Parks, required the attendance of each pack member, who was both able-bodied and a shifter, at least once per day. Of course, Chanyeol was no exception- as reluctant as he was to leave Baekhyun by his lonesome. 

He still just looked so… Uncomfortable. So out of his element. It felt inherently wrong, for Chanyeol to walk away from him- so much so that even his wolf seemed to protest. An almost physical pulling sensation elicited by any amount of distance between them. 

He couldn't quite explain it, but it left his wolf both irritated and antsy- which translated clearly to his primal consciousness, when he shifted to partake in the first daily run that was starting to feel less like a bonding exercise, and more like a particularly inconvenient chore. 

And he was meant to endure almost an entire _month_ of this. 

He strengthened his resolve- Baekhyun was more than capable of fending for and taking care of himself- as he had for decades upon decades. He didn't _need_ Chanyeol there to be his Guardian; But Chanyeol's feral half certainly felt that obligation nonetheless. 

It didn't work- his strengthened resolve. The further the pack of wolves ran, the more his wolf seemed to protest with every fiber of its being. With his human consciousness temporarily at rest, there was very little rationalization to be had.

The enormous wolf began whining just a few minutes in- attempting to slow, to fall behind the rest of the pack, but Yoora and her mate herded him forward, with Yoora's wolf nipping at his hindleg and growling, faintly exasperated with his resistance. 

The pack-runs weren't new, they were an old, or perhaps even _ancient,_ tradition- there was no reason for Chanyeol's wolf to suddenly start misbehaving now. 

Granted, she didn't have much in the ways of perspective- her mate was a full-blooded werewolf, like the rest of them. It kept him in line for the first few days, but the anxiety seemed to surmount- finally pushing him to break free from the pack of wolves by falling back- waiting until they were some metres ahead before taking off in the opposite direction they were headed. 

Back to the main Lodge. Back towards Baekhyun. _Mate,_ his instincts called. Sheer desperation fueling him, and frustration with his human half for agreeing to leave him alone in such a vulnerable state to begin with. 

His entire, toughened exterior melted rather abruptly upon spotting him- bundled up in his own coat- _Chanyeol's_ coat, with a toque and mittens completing the winter-ready ensemble. He was sitting with several of the non-wolf mates of Chanyeol's packmates- chatting idly. Easily fitting in with the rest of them, as he was wont to. Baekhyun was irresistible in a great many ways, as a succubus- and most of those ways were inherently non-sexual. 

The smaller male's breath fogged the air, rosy cheeks prominent above his scarf. His mouth was partially obscured, but even at the given length of distance, Chanyeol could tell he was smiling. He could _feel_ it. The happiness and warmth radiating off of him. 

He cried out when the enormous wolf bowled him over into the soft fluffy snow- barking, playfully, and panting softly from his sprint- trailing off into a series of giggles as the wolf left kisses against his ears, nose, cheeks and neck- before slowly nosing his way lower. 

While far from shy, the situation was a little awkward with an audience- though a chanced glance around told him that said audience had rather quickly departed with the sudden, rather intimate display only meant to be witnessed by and shared between two mates.

His giggles trailed off into soft panting- still a little winded- raising his head to watch what the massive Wolf was so intent on doing that he needed to split from the rest of the pack for. 

"Chanyeol!" He squealed, embarrassed when the broad head planted itself in the crotch of his sweatpants- things were getting a little weird. Baekhyun loved every part of Chanyeol, but the _human_ , bipedal Chanyeol was the one who'd taken him as his mate and his forever. 

He was breathing him in- mannerisms akin to a dog- but he realized quickly that wasn't the intent- he was trying to nose his way up his winter jacket. 

Curious, he made to unzip it, gasping softly when the cold, wet nose touched his skin as the head slipped under his loose shirt- pressed directly against his lower stomach- snuffling softly. 

Odd. But then again, this was a full-fledged werewolf, and _odd_ behavior was only to be expected. 

Whatever he was searching for there, he seemed to find- a low, rumbling, contented growl reverberating through the wolf's massive chest as he lowered himself to lay down between his splayed legs- head resting against his soft stomach as his large paws bracketed his hips. 

It wasn't a one time occurrence.

It happened almost daily- from then on. Like it pained Chanyeol's wolf to not have his mate in his line of sight. Like he needed to protect him more than he usually would, for some unfathomable reason. 

Baekhyun talked about it, with Chanyeol- but the man himself recalled no such thing, no memory, no recollection- completely baffled by the behavior both Baekhyun and Yoora confirm he'd been exhibiting. 

____

Eventually, after putting it off consistently, the fateful moment came where the pair were left no other option but to meet with the pack Elders, that very same day- they were given a few hours notice, at the very least.

Baekhyun had been nervous meeting Chanyeol's father, but he was absolutely _terrified_ of this. 

Baekhyun was unaccustomed to feeling fear- an entirely human construct that should have had no impact on him, but that he certainly felt nonetheless. He felt sick. Felt… Drained, and Chanyeol's constant reassurance did little to comfort him. 

He knew it would need to happen, eventually, but even one entire week into the gathering seemed to be much too soon.

His feet seem uncooperative- body stiff. Beside him, Chanyeol was practically radiating concern. 

"If you want we can just-" Chanyeol began, gnawing on the inside of his cheek when Baekhyun abruptly, and firmly shook his head while muttering a decisive, "No." 

As firm as it seemed, Chanyeol knew better than to think he was fine- knew _him_ better. With a deep breath, he grabbed onto the smaller man's waist and gently pushed him until his back met with the wall- Baekhyun clutching at his shirt and looking up at him, eyes glassy. Scared. Not of him, but of the unknown, and of the seemingly inevitable. 

Eyes searching, he leaned down to press a chaste kiss against his lips, and then his nose, up over his eyelids, down to both of his cheeks until he offered the faintest giggle and scrunched his face cutely- still apprehensive, but nervousness alleviated marginally- at least temporarily. 

"Hey," he began, ensuring that he had his full attention before continuing. "You _know_ that, no matter what, my first choice will be you. No matter what happens in there, and no matter what they say- my choice is _always_ you. If, for some reason, it doesn't go over well, when we both walk out of there, we walk out of there _together_. Do you understand?" 

Baekhyun seemed to deliberate, eyes drooping- saddened by the notion that _he_ could be what divided Chanyeol from his family, his pack, people whom he'd known _far_ longer than he'd known Baekhyun. 

But Baekhyun _knew_ Chanyeol. He knew what his determination meant, and he knew that, once his mind and heart were set on something, there was absolutely no intervening. Whether Baekhyun liked it or not, Chanyeol would leave his entire family behind if it meant staying with him- a terrifying thought, as someone who'd never had a family of his own. 

At least, never before _Chanyeol._

Slowly, tentatively, he nodded once- and then again, more firmly, once Chanyeol didn't seem to relent. 

With that, the larger man heaved a long sigh, reaching for his hand and raining their fingers together- squeezing it firmly in reassurance- and as a silent promise. 

_Together_. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun should have known, right from the get go, that he'd be painfully wrong to assume _anything_ about each of Chanyeol's packmates. Without fail, they'd proven even his keen sense of intuition wrong- perhaps, it was because he'd been anticipating the absolute worst case scenario ever since Yoora had told him about the gathering. Perhaps, it was because his first meeting with anyone inside of his pack, besides Yoora, had been with Chanyeol's aforementioned step-mother, who had proven to be malicious towards him in every conceivable way, right from the get-go, even with Baekhyun having seemingly done _nothing_ to her. 

Meeting with the pack elders proved to be no different- in fact, it seemed to have been his greatest misconception yet. 

His first impression from Great, Great Grandmother Park, was irrefutable warmth- a kind smile on her face, the thin lines on her skin only subtly betraying her age- and even then, she didn't look nearly as old as a human her age would. Her hair was glossy and dark, speckled with greys and whites, pulled into a long braid behind her head, and her eyes, though unfocused, held the same amount of warmth as her open expression. 

Instantaneously, for a reason Baekhyun couldn't quite discern, he felt at ease in her presence. 

She raised a hand to wordlessly beckon him over to where she was sitting in her rocking-chair near the fireplace- a quilt covering her legs. 

"Ah… Baekhyun," she called, voice gentle, but knowing. "We've been expecting you. Come, sit with us." She smiled, folding her hands in her lap. 

Baekhyun glanced back at Chanyeol, who just offered him a reassuring smile and nodded towards her- a silent bid for him to simply do as she insisted. 

"We?" Baekhyun managed, glancing around the otherwise, seemingly, empty room. 

She hummed softly in confirmation, and Baekhyun noted almost immediately that she never seemed to look directly at him- only in his general direction. Tentatively, he considered that it was possible she didn't have full vision. 

"When werewolves die, they never truly leave," she began, "They stay with us, their spirits, and bring us good fortune, and offer clairvoyance. They see things that others do not. Cannot. They told me about you, dear. They told me about you even before our baby Chanyeol met you." 

Temporarily, Baekhyun was stunned into silence- heart beating quickly in his chest. He wet his lips, thoughts racing in his head. How did one exactly respond to a statement like that?

Yet, as a spiritual being, albeit one of an entirely different nature and realm, on a visceral level, Baekhyun understood. 

"When anyone in this pack has mentioned 'The Elders,' they meant… They meant you, and those who you can communicate with?" 

"That's right. And when my time comes, my daughter will take my place, and I will join them. I'm sure you understand that dear, don't you." 

Baekhyun made pause, contemplating the statement. While not nearly as in tune with the spiritual realm as she was, he _did understand._

Demons, in the end, were spirits afterall- succubi and incubi simply inhabited physical bodies, unlike the spirits she could speak with. 

_'She knows what I am_ ,' Baekhyun concluded, and yet, she seemed entirely unfazed. 

"Chanyeol," she called, waiting until she heard his footsteps approach before gesturing towards both of them, holding out a hand for each of them to take- gently squeezing them both and offering a soft, satisfied smile. "We've known Chanyeol took a mate long before you arrived. The younger Alphas are displeased with the lack of disclosure, some more so than others. Finding acceptance in our pack will be easier than you think, even with that taken into consideration, considering I am giving you both," she nodded towards Chanyeol, and then towards Baekhyun. "Our blessing."

She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her thumbs in small circles over the backs of their palms. 

"Meeting you in person, Baekhyun, finally, has been lovely… But the others are pestering me to say this…" she trailed off, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"It's beautiful, and wonderful, that the two of you are already starting a family." 

Baekhyun froze, as she let go of their hands- seemingly unaware of the weight of her words as he struggled to process and comprehend what she had just said, the implications not quite registering before hearing Chanyeol choke out a disbelieving, " _Oh my God."_

  
  


Beside him, Baekhyun remained silent- expression unreadable, beyond minute confusion- even with his smaller stature, Chanyeol noted, he looked uncharacteristically small beside him, and irrefutably lost. 

  
  


Initially, he mistook his continued silence for displeasure- heart sinking in his chest. 

  
  


"Thank you, for meeting with us," Chanyeol affirms, offering her a grateful smile, out of habit. 

"May we be excused?"

She nodded, turning her face towards the fireplace as Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand and pulled him out of the sitting room and into the entryway of the lodge- quietly closing the door behind them. 

"Baekhyun…" He bagan, voice trembling. Fearful, and unsure- it's not a good sound for Chanyeol, and Baekhyun blinks heavily, still not meeting his gaze or otherwise showing any outward sign of having heard him. 

"Are you… Are you upset? Did you…" He choked out, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself from being overwhelmed by emotion. "Did you not want this?" He sounded heartbroken- hastily, Baekhyun shook his head _no_ to dissuade the mere notion. 

"No… No, it's not that," he began, inhaling shakily, looking so, so lost. Chanyeol didn't hesitate to pull him into his embrace- Baekhyun easily melting against his form and clutching at his shirt, breathing wetly as he pressed his cheek to the taller man's shoulder. He was determined not to cry again- but choking back tears just to even speak was proving to be a feat in itself. 

"I… I just… I never thought that I'd ever…" He pressed his face flush into Chanyeol's neck- breathing him in and attempting to ground himself, voice a mere whisper. Baekhyun is Chanyeol's entire world, but in that second of that moment, Baekhyun irrefutably felt delicate and fragile in his strong arms. Chanyeol squeezed him tightly, cradling the back of his head and hushing him softly. 

"Ever be allowed to _have_ this _, deserve this,"_ he began, laughing humorlessly, voice breaking, "Deserve _you_ , Chanyeol."

Albeit, still more emotional than he'd hoped, Baekhyun managed his confession without completely breaking down or dissolving into tears.

He remained exceptionally silent when they returned to Chanyeol's bedroom- tucked firmly against his side, and dozing on and off with his mate's arms wrapped securely around him. 

____

Usually, there's banter. Usually, there's teasing, and push and pull. 

Later that night, there was none of that to be found after Chanyeol carefully laid him down- starting at his lips, jawline, and neck, and mapping kisses over every inch of his skin he could reach- encouraging him to remove his shirt when it got in the way. He _worshipped_ him, with reverent hands roaming over his smaller form, lips praising him with silent kisses, and making pause when he reached his abdomen. 

Baekhyun could feel his eyes well up all over again when he watched the way Chanyeol's expression shifted as he stared down at his still-flat tummy- the smallest furrow between his brows, lips parted in silent, almost childlike wonder. It was pure empathy that Baekhyun felt in that moment- because he _knew_ just how much Chanyeol had always wanted this. Dreamed of this. _Lived_ for this, and now… Baekhyun was finally giving it to him, without even having intended on doing so. He raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a broken sound as Chanyeol pressed a chaste kiss to his stomach and mumbled something he couldn't decipher. 

The tender moment is over just as quickly as it arrived- and as sweet as it was for him to witness, Baekhyun couldn't reasonably complain- not when he found the werewolf's head between his legs just minutes later, encouraging the succubus to hold his own thighs up and open as he licked into his sweet little hole- groaning as his slick spilled across his tongue. 

"You're sweeter," he panted, eyes dark as he looked up at him between his obscenely spread legs, licking his lips in a way that had the succubus quivering all over again. Punctuating his train of thought, Chanyeol squeezed his thighs before gently slapping one ass-cheek to watch it jiggle from the impact- startling a squeal from Baekhyun who, truthfully, had never been more red in the face. "And the weight you've gained. It's all right here in your ass and thighs, baby," he groaned, ducking back down to suck a hickey to the surface of his inner thigh- teasing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. 

"I knew it…" He rasped, eyes lidded. "I always knew it- that pregnancy would look good on you. Fuck… I really… I can't believe it, Baekhyun." Had it not been for the intensity of his arousal, or the heat in Chanyeol's gaze, it may have been an overwhelming, emotional moment shared- perhaps it was better this way. Communicating with Baekhyun, expressing _feelings_ and _emotions_ to Baekhyun in a language he understood best. 

"You know what I'm going to do, when this is over and we have our first litter of pups, baby?" 

Baekhyun had an inkling that he knew where this was headed, biting his lip and looking down at Chanyeol through heavily lidded eyes. "What?" 

Chanyeol's eyes fluttered shut as he ducked down to lick a fat stripe over his fluttering hole, Baekhyun's toes curling as he gasped softly- the intensity in Chanyeol's gaze when he reopened his eyes was piercing.

"I'm gonna knock you up all over again," he _growled,_ shifting to sit up between his legs and allowing him to let them down, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist as he aligned the head of his cock with Baekhyun's hole and easily sheathed himself inside with a low groan. 

I'm contrast to his tone and words, and the borderline desperation which seemed to fuel them both, Chanyeol made _love_ to him- soft, slow, and even, perhaps, far more intimate than they'd ever been- Baekhyun cradling Chanyeol's face in his hands as they maintained eye contact periodically- the Alpha gently fucking into him. Baekhyun, intermittently drawing him down to kiss him as his toes curled and back arched. 

Chanyeol seemed to think twice about knotting him- but Baekhyun was a force to be reckoned with when he wanted something, and the tight grasp of his thighs around his hips seemed impossible for him to escape with enough time to spare- he sent Baekhyun into a trembling, shuddering orgasm as his knot swelled to its full size, stuffing him so, so full, before he came- hot and deep inside of him. 

____

"So…" Chanyeol began, fidgeting apprehensively as he considered his words carefully- uncharacteristic for him. Baekhyun gently squeezed his inner thigh in silent reassurance, propping his head up on his elbow to look up at him curiously. 

"Are we keeping this a secret?" Chanyeol's voice failed to betray what he truly thought of the notion, and Baekhyun slowly sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips- exposing smooth, milky skin painted intricately with sporadic hickeys and bite marks. 

"Do you _want_ to keep it a secret?" Baekhyun pressed, reaching out to cup Chanyeol's cheek in one hand, guiding his face to meet his eyes- something like fear had settled in Chanyeol's expressive gaze. Baekhyun frowned, stroking his thumb over one high cheekbone. 

Hesitantly, Chanyeol shook his head once, and then again with more certainty. 

"No. No, I don't. But do _you?"_

Baekhyun smiled softly, pulling the Alpha down to press a chaste kiss against his lips. "In all the time I've known you, since I first met you, even, I've known there was _nothing_ you wanted more than you wanted to have your own pups- I know how much this excites you, and that excites me, too- and that isn't something I'd ever want to keep a secret. I'm so _proud,_ Chanyeol, to be able to give you this."

  
  


Chanyeol exhaled a sigh of relief, leaning down to kiss him back before laughing breathlessly, deflating visibly, "Good, because I'm terrible at keeping secrets, and I want to tell everyone right away. My grandparents have been waiting for so _so_ long." 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, "Plus, pregnant couples get special privileges during pack meets." 

Baekhyun perked up at that, eyes curious. 

"Namely, I don't have to participate in any of the "mandatory" pack bonding activities. A wolf's first obligation is their pregnant mate, and we can use that as we see fit without being questioned."

Baekhyun sobered a little, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "But… Do you _like_ Participating in pack runs?" 

"I used to, when I was unmated- it's certainly liberating, being able to run with the pack. But… As I'm sure you've already figured out, my wolf is _much_ more interested in you. The strange behavior makes a _lot_ more sense now." 

"How so?" 

"Wolves can scent pregnancies. My wolf knew you were carrying before you even would have known- would have been able to scent it the same day it took- we're extremely sensitive to hormonal changes. It allows us to be more attentive towards the needs of our mates." 

"What about… Non-wolf you?" He tried, almost shyly. 

"Your scent has been sweeter- but, while I know that's an indicator, it wasn't something that crossed my mind because we weren't actively trying for it." 

Baekhyun nodded silently, shifting closer to sidle up beside his mate- laughing when the wolf suddenly pulled him into his lap, hands finding his waist. 

"How many do you think there are?"

"It's hard to say- male Omegas tend to have smaller litters than female Omegas- but you're not an Omega, and I don't have much of a frame of reference for succubus pregnancies- however, we do have a physician that oversees pregnancies within the pack, so I'm sure she'll have a little more information on that," Chanyeol hummed, leaning down to press a kiss against Baekhyun's temple.

"But whether it's one pup, or four pups- I'll love them all the same." 

"We're really about to have the most spoiled children _ever_ , aren't we?" Baekhyun laughed, scrunching his face up when the wolf placed another, much sloppier kiss, on his cheek before murmuring against his ear.

"Just like I'm about to have the most spoiled _mate_ ever," he breathed out, hand slipping down from Baekhyun's waist to slip underneath the blankets- startling a soft, addictive gasp from Baekhyun's throat as he gently took hold of his still-soft cock. 

____

The family was _thrilled_ with the news- understandably. They'd been waiting for the first grandson of the head Alphas to take a mate and finally have pups of his own, for a great length of time- particularly as a wolf who had always been exceptional with the pups of his packmates.

Chanyeol's step-mother was much less so- as something that has thrown an obvious wrench in _her_ plans for Chanyeol- however, she remained civil for her own sake- pasting on a fake smile and congratulating Chanyeol while deliberately ignoring Baekhyun beside him- her smile failing to reach her eyes. 

With the love and comfort of his mate at his side, Baekhyun didn't let it get to him like it had before- especially as the werewolf squeezed his hand tightly in firm reassurance. 

A reminder, by no uncertain means; they were in this _together._

___

  
  


With Chanyeol being mostly exempt from the mandatory pack runs and meetings, the remainder of their little vacation went much more smoothly than the first portion had- and with a lot less stress or concern on Baekhyun's part. 

Them being out of their element, outside of the home they've shared for the last year, clearly had no impact on either their closeness or libidos- Chanyeol _couldn't_ keep his hands and mouth off of his mate's gorgeous, tight, plump little body. 

Baekhyun's lingering fear of undesirability had all but dissipated in the wake of their newest, personal brand of normalcy- but with a few more weeks of the near constant attention directed towards him, Baekhyun knew it soon would be a thing of the past. 

Because, above and beyond all else, Baekhyun felt irrefutably cherished and _loved_ . He felt _needed-_ and he was sure to instill into the wolf that he was equally as loved and needed, too. 

Fortunately, the end of the mini vacation ended on a much lighter note than it had upon their arrival- Baekhyun made _friends_ , which was a striking and unexpected new development. As loveable and friendly as he is, friendship had never been his forté. 

But like almost anywhere, Baekhyun couldn't help but naturally attract others; as though he was in possession of some sort of otherworldly, magnetic energy that made him virtually irresistible- which was partially true, as a succubus. His personality and warmth made up the other portion. 

While the wolves love him even more than Baekhyun would have ever thought possible- for pure reasons, and perhaps, to some degree, for the unmated alphas, impure reasons- the human and non-wolf mates of the pack members seemed to gravitate towards him quite naturally. 

___

Baekhyun was never typical- therefore, it should have been a given that his pregnancy wouldn't be typical, either. 

Humans had food cravings during their pregnancies- but succubuses didn't eat _food._ Succubuses fed off of sexual energy- and so, it should have occured to Chanyeol, somewhere along the line, that his pregnancy cravings would be much more _carnal_ in nature. 

It started with Baekhyun's perpetual oral fixation- consistently waking Chanyeol up with his mouth around his cock, or getting on his knees for him the moment he walked through the door after a long day of work. 

And then it migrated to something else _entirely_ \- in retrospect, it still made sense, but nonetheless it took the Alpha by surprise. Baekhyun brought it up after a particularly good, long fuck, with the werewolf's knotted cock still stuffed inside of him. 

"I want to try mounting you," he whispered, kissing along Chanyeol's jawline- momentarily startling him into silence.

Chanyeol's lack of response had Baekhyun arching an eyebrow- they'd never _really_ discussed it before, but sex was sex to Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew him well enough to know that by now. 

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow- silently challenging him to protest. They both knew that if Chanyeol absolutely _did not_ want to do something, the issue wouldn't be pushed, but it was never something that _hadn't_ been on the table before.

"I mean… Sure?" He tried, eyebrows furrowed- still panting softly from the aftermath of his orgasm- shuddering when his knot spasmed and he released another load of cum inside of him. 

"Just seemed… Kinda random," He amended, "Not that I'm opposed- But… Can you give me a warning first so I'm… Y'know… Ready?" 

Baekhyun hummed softly, arching his neck to kiss Chanyeol's throat- teeth teasing the sensitive skin there, "Of course, you big baby. It's just been on my mind for awhile- wasn't sure if it was just a fleeting thought or something I seriously wanted to try." 

It was a little comical, with the Succubus now six months along and noticeably pregnant when unclothed- and, by proxy, unbearably sexy. Round with a litter of Chanyeol's pups. 

The pack's primary physician had waffled about the exact number of pups for a few months into the pregnancy, with how much smaller Baekhyun's body was, but the final total seemed to be a healthy balance between a human and Omega pregnancy- a small litter of three. 

With a steady supply of sustenance, and thus, _sex_ , the pregnancy hadn't been overly hard on Baekhyun's body so far- rather, the burden was seemingly evenly distributed between them. Baekhyun needed to _feed_ more than usual, and Chanyeol was the only person he could, reasonably, feed from- resulting in the werewolf being the more exhausted out of the two, more often than not. 

Thankfully, the nausea and dry-heaving abated quite early on- their physician explained it as being a normal response, despite Baekhyun not having a full functioning digestive tract like humans or werewolves did. 

_____

Birthing classes would have been peculiar, given that male pregnancies were an exceedingly rare circumstance, so Chanyeol consulted some of his packmates who had undergone the same process before, or were currently. 

In-person meetings were a little out of the question, and out of the way in terms of distance, so the pair instead streamed instructional videos in the comfort of their home- complete with an exercise ball, snug yoga pants and one of Chanyeol's large shirts. Stretching exercises, relaxation exercises, and breathing exercises were all commonplace. 

Baekhyun riding Chanyeol's face with four of the werewolf's fingers buried in his tight little cunt, was not- but nor was it something Chanyeol would complain about. 

Despite the inevitable distraction the closeness and intimacy posed, the online classes _were_ informational and did help in the long run- made apparent when the eventual due-date came around and Baekhyun's water broke. 

"Hey, just stay calm, take deep breaths, remember that I'm right here, Baekhyun," Chanyeol rambled, sounding the polar opposite of calm as he all but hyperventilated in the driver's seat, clutching onto Baekhyun's hand. 

In stark contrast, Baekhyun took slow, steady breaths- stroking his thumb over the back of Chanyeol's hand as another contraction made him wince and groan softly in discomfort. He didn't have the patience or presence of mind to point out the fact that Chanyeol was failing to take his own advice. 

They had decided to make arrangements with a private, more local clinic who reportedly had experience with male pregnancies in the past, some months prior- Chanyeol had been sure to give them a call before helping Baekhyun into the vehicle to ensure that they'd be ready to receive him and that things would go as smoothly as they could.

Prior to Baekhyun's water breaking, there _had_ been a plan- but the moment the fruits of their planning became a _reality_ , every coherent thought seemingly went out the window- leaving the werewolf an erratic mess in their wake. Still, with Baekhyun's patient, gentle reminders, even amidst the contractions as his body prepared itself for the long awaited, but not overdue, moment, they'd managed to pack everything they needed before being on their way. 

Initially, when Baekhyun had gone in for his last checkup, the Doctor had admitted that she'd suspected they might have had to do a cesarean section, but with the internal ultrasound, it became clear that Baekhyun's body was _more_ than capable of doing this without any aid. 

Almost… Almost as though his body were _made_ for this. 

Once they'd arrived and Baekhyun was setup in his private, spacious room, the pups seemingly were all-too-eager to make their appearance known in the world- the fated moment came, when the first whimpers and cries of their first pup filled the air, followed by its brother and sister only minutes later, and Chanyeol could admit wholeheartedly that he'd never cried harder in his life then when he first held all three in his arms for the first time, with an exhausted, but contended Baekhyun dozing on the hospital bed just a foot away- the warmest of smiles on his face.

Because he was happy- knowing that, not only had he done this, and was capable of doing it, but he had given this to Chanyeol. 

Not only his unconditional love, but, finally, a _family_ to call his own. 

  
  


  
  
  



	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Like with werewolf births, the pups stayed in wolf form for five consecutive months before first shifting, and thus revealing the features they'd inherited from their parents- Baekhyun's eyes, Chanyeol's ears, Baekhyun's nose, amidst countless other traits split pretty evenly amongst the small litter. 

As they'd been informed, the pups still much preferred staying in their wolf forms, which admittedly made caring for them much easier- it was rather peculiar, but the pups were healthy and growing quickly; instead of diapers and cribs, the pups were _house trained_ , much like actual puppies, and essentially domesticated, as though they'd been taken in from the wild. 

During the first few months, each night they'd slept with Chanyeol, fully shifted, wrapped protectively around them- usually with a paw extended laid across Baekhyun's midsection- mindful of his mate's presence even while not in his human form. Instinctually, werewolf pups were accustomed to sleeping with their fully shifted mothers, much in the same way as they were with Chanyeol; Baekhyun unfortunately couldn't fulfill the role on his own. 

That wasn't to say raising them was easier _\- not_ with how rambunctious and energetic the pups all were, but the experience was certainly unique and unlike what Baekhyun had ever anticipated- and ultimately, more than he could ever have hoped for.

Initially, he had feared that the arrival of their pups would impact their sex life- it had... Just not in the way Baekhyun had anticipated. 

It seemed that, seeing Baekhyun actually bring his pups into the world, had unlocked something deeply primal, and _carnal_ from within Chanyeol, as a werewolf- he'd been eager before, but Chanyeol was positively _ravenous_ now.

Most of the time it was haphazard and hurried, with them having little time to fulfill said urges, but to compensate, oftentimes on weekends they employed a sitter, from their pack to take the pups for the day, enabling them to spend more _quality_ time wrapped up in one another- with that taken into consideration, Baekhyun was _never_ left wanting. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone again for all your love and support, and all of your lovely comments you've left on my previous works- know that even if I haven't replied to them, I have definitely read them and they have all made me smile and made my day. 
> 
> This will be the final installment to the CMFTB Universe- there will not be any further updates or chapters or sequels, as I feel it's best to leave it off here. 
> 
> I would love you hear what you thought of it, and would love to hear what you enjoyed about it!


End file.
